


游了车车练习

by deadflag



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadflag/pseuds/deadflag
Summary: 没事就写一写的开车练习。主要主题是30天性幻想挑战，偶尔也会突发奇想用别的主题。基本都是没什么逻辑的R18，每篇的前提和预警大概会写在前面吧？





	1. Chapter 1

DAY1 一次场景中有水的性事

游了交往前提

窄小的浴室激起淡淡的水声，随后又恢复平静。在有些狭小的浴缸中鸿上了见有些促狭地弓起腿，浸泡在温暖氤氲的温水之中。天花板和墙壁都白的可以用一贫如洗来形容，这简单而狭小的浴缸更是无法与他在海边的宽大别墅中的豪华浴缸相提并论。尽管看上去躺在vr舱戴上眼罩进入link vrains里仿佛是一件轻松的事情，但统领汉诺骑士的汉诺首领revolver，平日里的工作其实尤为令人疲惫。因此每日的泡澡时间仿佛是他难的轻松闲暇的时刻，与他休闲的装扮所相符的，平日里的汉诺首领在浴缸里度过的时间也十分漫长。尽管无法在浴缸里完全舒展开自己的身体，了见还是靠在便宜材质的浴缸壁上，微微合上眼睛假寐起来。

不知过了多久，久到了见似乎连意识都与疲惫一起融化在热水之中，突然一阵水声，伴随着什么东西同时坐进浴缸。其他人的皮肤碰上了见伸开的腿脚，随后与他挤在一起。他人突然入侵自己放松冥想领域的感觉令了见皱起了眉头，但却未有一丝不快。他只是微微睁开眼睛，眯起湛蓝色的双瞳看向坐在对面正在往身上撩起温水的人：“你什么意思，藤木游作？”

对方的神情压根没什么变化，甚至只是一心一意地看向雾白的水面，“你这么久没出来，担心你会在里面着凉。”游作平淡而理所当然的语气仿佛了见才是大惊小怪的那个，令了见啼笑皆非：“所以你就直接泡进来了？”

“太晚了，就一起泡了。”游作依旧是理所当然的语气。了见面色流露一丝惊讶，接着戏谑道：“哦？没想到你也终于学会享受泡澡了。”游作并没有反驳，只是抬脸直直地盯着了见：“是了见说想要泡澡，才买了浴缸的。”

Link vrains大名鼎鼎的playmaker大人，所居住的家中竟然是家徒四壁，只能满足基础生活用途的房屋。“我说的是浴缸，不是这种……水池。”了见忍不住开口讥讽道。但是他的内心也十分清楚，游作难得会在家里购置家具，为的只是他这个偶尔可能会留宿的“客人”。

游作在浴缸里与了见面对面呆坐着。太过狭小的浴缸里两个人的双腿几乎要重叠在一起，偶尔的挪动便会引来一阵肌肤的互相摩擦。若是动作想要更大，甚至会蹬蹭到对方的腹部，或是脚趾陷入对方的肤内。大概过了十分钟，游作猛地“唰”一声站了起来。接着便准备迈出浴缸外。“我泡好了。”

他的身体还未完全转过去，胳膊却突然被拽住了。游作一条腿踏在浴缸外，一条腿还在摇摇晃晃的温热中。他转过头看向探出半个身子伸手拉住他的了见，对方脸上则露出常有的笑容。“泡了十分钟就要走，你也太不会放松自己了。”

“十分钟不够吗？而且现在很晚了。我明天还要上课……”游作的话还未说完，已经被一股力重新拉回了浴缸里。没太站稳的身躯轻易地跌坐回温水之内，而同时身上被一个身影压了上来。

了见居高临下地撑着浴缸边，看向坐在水里的游作。被水声浸染的蓝色瞳孔里仿佛荡起波澜，而他很满意地看到，微微别过脸躲着他的注视的恋人，眼角泛起的红晕与绿色的双眼极为相称。方才在浴缸里装的无比镇定的模样，急匆匆离开也成了对他自身的掩饰。

对高高在上的汉诺首领来说，比起日常的工作，一切欢愉都是放松身心的方式。譬如泡一个热水澡，譬如来一场舒心的性事。了见引诱般的贴近游作的耳边，口中吐出的带着低吟般的气息钻入游作的耳中。“只是上课而已，迟到也没什么吧？”

与现役高中生不同，汉诺首领似乎根本不需要接受更多的教育，亦或是按时上班下班。这一点让这两个人恐怕暂时是无法同步了。了见接着重新抬头看向游作，两个人的脸却距离得格外接近。游作湖泊般的双眼中倒映出了见的模样，狭长的睫毛，浅色的，被水濡湿的发丝，以及从未示弱的嘴角。那嘴唇随即吻上了游作的唇，柔软而带着些许吐息。被水声所夹带的，了见特有的味道，不停地钻入游作的口腔以及鼻腔。一个绵长的吻之后，游作终于也不再忍耐，突然起身令了见顿时失去平衡，向前倒入热水与游作的怀中。而游作却侧过身，令他控制不住地滑入空无一物的水里。了见有些慌乱地抓住浴缸的缸壁撑住自己的身体，游作已经起身，重新压在了见的身后。仿佛是一回合之后便重新占据局势先机的playmaker一般，游作的双臂捞住了见的上身，同时胸膛也贴上了了见的脊背。

“润滑剂和安全套都在房间里，这里没有。”游作接下来说的话却令了见无言以对。这种时候也不知道他是过于没有情趣还是太过遵守规则。自从第一次学会怎样与恋人缠绵之后，游作便从未越雷池一步有任何过分逾越的动作。了见的脸上露出有些气恼的神色，或许也是有些感慨恋人的愚钝。“在热水里的话，不用那些东西。热水就足够了。”他笃定地对游作说道，接着又有些坏心眼地补充，“我有经验。”

话音未落，还未固定好自己身体的了见突然感到一阵疼痛，后穴被毫不留情地贯穿令他猛然弹起身体。浴缸中的水顿时被激荡得飞溅一地。他吃痛地抠紧浴缸壁，过了许久才缓过一口气。“你怎么……就这么……”

“了见说没问题，我就这样做了？”游作似乎并未觉得自己做法哪里不妥，但也感受到身下的人身体紧绷而痛苦，连忙环抱住恋人光滑的身躯。“你这家伙都不怀疑一下的吗？！”了见简直咬牙切齿地说出这句话。对方毫不怀疑自己所说的“有经验”这件事。这似乎可以解释成对自己毫无掩饰的信任，但也可以解释成对恋人最大的不信任。了见的心中不知为何泛起一丝酸楚，与身后传来的阵阵剧痛混杂，竟然仿佛揪心一般令人呼吸不畅。

游作温顺地从身后抱住了见。与他正在长身体的，结实而伸展开来的身形不同，了见比他略微年长些的身体却仿佛伸展得快了些，无论手腕脚踝还是肩头都比游作要纤细一些。“无论了见说什么，我都信任你。我会接受了见的一切。”游作还是这样一不留神就毫无保留地说出令人害羞的话语，顿时让了见心中的苦涩化为一股酸水涌上牙间。是的，有的时候他真的不明白游作怎么能这么毫不脸红地说出这种台词，尤其是还插在别人的身体里的时候。

“算了……说有经验是假的。”了见终于松口，紧绷的身体也努力地松缓了下来。“我也不知道这样行不行。……你轻点。”

“嗯。”游作的下巴摩挲着了见的肩头，点了点头。接着便向外拔出了些。被强行撑开的后穴再次泛起丝丝疼痛，令了见忍不住倒吸了几口气。似乎是察觉到恋人仍然对自己的动作产生痛苦，游作抚慰般的摩挲着了见的肩头，修长而有力的手指此刻无比轻柔地游走着，仿佛从水流中顺流而下一般抚上了见的胸口。张开的手掌在手感很好的胸上捏了捏，随后便隔着温水若有若无地捉起胸前的两点凸起。游作温柔的抚摸渐渐驱赶走了身上的疲累和痛楚，后穴也在温热的水流抚慰下逐渐消除了疼痛。随即而来的便是下身阵阵的酸麻，令跪趴在水中的了见微微弓起了身躯。胸口的揉捏带来阵阵的舒适，仿佛同时牵动着下身一般。游作缓缓地将性器拔出，又重新挤进了见的后穴。这一次动作却缓慢而黏腻，了见只觉得除了肉柱之外，仍有其他温暖的东西一起被压进了他的体内。

游作的手指在了见胸口和腰间游走抚慰，令他身上泛起一股酥痒难耐的感觉。而后穴被不紧不慢地塞入，又似乎一直在夹带着别的东西挤进去。再一次长长的吐息之后，了见终于忍不住开口：“你这样是准备用浴缸的水清洗里面吗？”

游作闻言俯下身，嘴唇在了见脊背的沟壑处向下滑蹭着，令了见竟忍不住弹起身发出低声喘息。游作抬起眼睛，然而看不到恋人此刻的表情令他有些遗憾。“了见好像很喜欢，这样。”

“谁喜欢了——？！”了见闻言挣扎了一下，试图扭头对游作辩解道。然而游作的手却盖上了了见的前端，手指捉住了见的柱身。性器被握住的感觉令了见颤抖了几分，他低下头，这才在消散的水汽与晃动的水流下，看到自己早已抬起头的性器。强硬的话语顿时在嘴里卡了壳，连了见自己都不知道自己竟然对这类行为起了反应。趁着了见犹豫之时，游作再次从他的后穴中抽出，这一次却是再次一插到底，挤得更多温暖的水流冲入了见体内。了见迫不及防被顶到深处，口中倾泻出一声呻吟。被这个声音所打破的，浴室暧昧而寂静的空气，顿时被激烈的水声和一连串低低的喘息声所充斥。游作一边冲撞着了见的体内，一边手指把玩般地在了见的性器上摸索着，描绘着上面每一道沟壑与凸起的血管的形状。随着身体前后的晃动，水流也被带动着不停掠过了见的皮肤，乳头与性器前端，仿佛无数轻柔的手指正在爱抚它们一般。

温水中的性事过度舒适，了见只感到眼前一阵炫白，竟然分不清是因为洁白的墙壁，亦或是脑海中的空白。身体极度地舒展，仿佛所有的孔都已经张开，被这温暖的液体，气息和灼热所填满。似乎是察觉到了见的神情涣散，亦或者是想要亲眼看着恋人此刻的表情，游作突然将了见抱离水面，手臂一撑便有些粗暴地把了见翻了个身。上半身突然被推上浴缸顶上冰凉的瓷砖平台上的了见顿时清醒过来，还连在一起的下身也因为扭转而再次疼痛。“你干什么！”了见哑着嗓子问道。但是血起上头的高中生完全对他的问话置若罔闻，只是再次冲撞起了见的内壁。这回与在水中正好相反，每一次游作的阴茎挤入了见体内，都会将他后穴内的温水挤出来些。而抽出时亦会带出更多液体。抽插带出的水声在浴室中无比清晰，竟然令骄傲的汉诺首领全身都泛起羞愧的粉红色。后穴被操得喷水一般的错觉令了见更加兴奋，性器鼓胀地抵在弯曲的小腹上。游作刚刚离水便渐渐凉下来的手指压向缝隙般的马眼，令了见猛地全身颤抖，弓起的双腿激得浴缸里的水一阵激荡，甚至泼上了见躺着的台研。灼热到发烫的后背贴在冰冷的瓷砖上着实不舒服，少许温热的水漫上后背也只能带来微弱的温暖。了见忍不住低低地喊出游作的名字，而待对方弯下身时，他伸出手臂一把揽住游作的肩头，试图让对方与自己贴紧。同样沉浸在情欲之中的恋人的皮肤无比的温暖，令他留恋地将脸埋入对方的颈窝。游作回应般地呢喃着了见的名字，而下身的抽动则变得更快，撞碎了见喉咙里的阵阵低吟，变得破碎而激动起来。浴室中不停激荡的哗啦啦的水声中，混杂上了情动的喊声。声音似乎节节攀升到无法抑制的地步，终于在混杂入游作的低吟声后，两人共同到达了顶峰。游作只感觉抱紧自己上身的了见身体不停地抽动痉挛着，随后手臂缓缓松开落回台边，竟是在舒适的热水浴与性事之后直接沉入了意识的深处。这下劳苦功高的汉诺首领恐怕可以得到一场沉稳的睡眠了。


	2. DAY2 一次场景中有火的性事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游了交往前提，有滴蜡play

“你到底想要玩什么？”

被自己的小男朋友连哄带骗地上了床，双臂朝上绑在床头上之后，鸿上了见才终于发出了抗议的声音。他的外套已经被脱下，粉色的宽领衫却还穿在身上，柔顺而舒适的布料尚且完整地遮挡住他的上身，除了宽大的领口露出绷紧的锁骨。

藤木游作却也没有答话，只是从床头的抽屉里拿出几样物件。了见听见“咔”的一声清脆声响，片刻又是另外一声金属的脆响。等到游作转过身时，他的手上多了一根点燃的——蜡烛。

了见一阵无语。游作迎面对上他充满了“现在的高中生究竟从哪里学到的这个”的眼神，正常而问心无愧地看向缓缓摇曳的火光。“你不是平时工作很疲惫吗？草薙哥说了这样有助于舒缓身心，好像叫什么……灸之类的。”

在床上的情趣时刻，恋人却提起另一个男人的名字，这令那张长着胡子的男人的脸仿佛在了见的眼前晃动一般。了见没好气地开口：“这根本不是同一种东西，你怎么买到的？”

“网络上的广告。看到觉得需要就买下了……”游作捏了捏顺着蜡烛边沿流下，稍稍凝固的蜡油，似乎在捉摸着它的温度。而被绑在床上动弹不得的汉诺首领此时只想着改天必须再制作一个程序把这个高中生电脑里的广告也全都屏蔽掉。毕竟有人还曾经因为这种东西落入伊格尼斯的圈套。

游作捏着蜡烛靠近，暗淡的火光下灼热的蜡油迫不及待地滴下。游作倾斜着蜡烛，微烫的液体便溅落在了见的衣服上。隔着衣物的温度并不算炽热，但这不由分说的突然袭击还是让了见皱起了眉头。他的胳膊本能地试图弓起，却被松紧合适的皮带阻拦了动作。“喂这件衣服……还是挺贵的。”

了见挑着眼盯着游作，挤出这样一句话来。游作不以为然地应了一声，似乎并未把衣服的价格放在心上。他移动着手上的蜡烛，一滴两滴落在布料上的粘稠液体逐渐将柔软的棉布压重，带着余热捂在了见的皮肤上。似乎是察觉到隔着布料，这蜡油的温度并未对了见造成伤害，游作便一把将了见的衣服拉至胸口处，露出光洁的皮肤，姣好的腰肢以及结实的胸膛。手中的蜡烛应声滴落洁白的热油，径直打在了见的肌肤之上。

“痛……！”了见突然倒吸一口冷气低声抗议道。游作连忙抹去还带着余热的蜡油。大力起伏的身体上，隐隐见到刚才滴下油的部位泛起嫣红的斑点。“抱歉！太烫了吗！”游作连忙道歉，俯下身用舌头轻轻舔舐着烫伤处。灼热而火辣的伤痛瞬间被温润清凉的舌头扫动抚慰着，升起一股奇特的酥痒感。游作感觉口中除了了见的味道，还多了一丝蜡的奇特香味。了见低头看着游作认真舔舐自己的脸，再次试图抽回胳膊却被阻拦，于是又开口问道：“只是这么玩而已，有必要把我绑起来吗？”

游作抬起眼睛，仿佛趴在了见身上般的望向他：“我怕你会逃。”

了见忍不住嗤笑了一声，扬起骄傲的眉回应道：“你未免太小瞧我了。自己该承受的事情我绝对不会逃避，该接受的事情必定全盘接受。”

游作脸上似乎露出了有些玩味的笑容，随后探了探身将嘴唇埋上了见的颈窝：“那可能是我‘害怕’了见会逃吧。”

“哦？大名鼎鼎的playmaker，竟然也会有害怕的事情吗？”了见嘴上的戏谑不减，却微微压下脸，抵靠在了恋人的头发上。将脸完全埋在了见肩头的游作似乎蹭了蹭恋人的肌肤，唇齿间的叹息全温热地撒向他的脖颈。“有啊。我曾经害怕会再被抓进那个地方没日没夜地决斗。害怕十年前鼓励我的你还未找到就已经不在人世。害怕我会失败而无法阻止你和link vrains一同逝去。”

面对再一次吐露心声的游作，了见一时竟有些愣神。过了许久才缓缓开口：“‘害怕’这种相当于弱点的东西，是我的话可不会随意吐露给他人。”

“我说过，对了见我可以说出我的软弱。”游作毫不犹豫地抬起头，翠绿色的眼瞳直率地看向了见，似乎将他整张面孔都染成瞳色的翠绿。对这动不动就真情告白的游作，了见总是毫无办法，从不会将犹豫之心说出口的他总是高傲而又执拗地拒绝松口，但却将游作的每一句话映入内心之中。同样这次了见也只是开口，说了一句“蜡油都滴到床上了。”转移了话题。

“这次我会好好控制温度的。”游作一边说着一边抬高了胳膊，再次滴落在了见身上的蜡油果然变得不再那么灼人。皮肤虽然聊聊适应了这种灼热，但是每每突如其来的刺激还是让了见绷紧了身躯。小腹的线条清晰地隆起，在一滴又一滴的蜡油下微微颤动。游作目不转睛地看着蜡油留下一片浊白的痕迹，随后调整位置对着胸前的红点滴下热油。

胸口猛然一热令了见险些从床上弹起来。本身敏感又柔软的部位突然被灼热所覆盖，令他忍不住用湛蓝色的眼瞳瞪着游作。然而接下来的刺激未停，一滴，两滴，三滴，层层蜡油裹着炽热将细小的乳头包裹住。游作此时再次俯下身，向着尚未冷却的蜡油上印下一吻。恍惚间了见似乎想起了滴蜡然后盖上印章的封蜡，这种复古而高贵的形式向来为他所青睐。只是这次被封的不是信封而是自己的身体，游作如同在了见身上留下自己的印记一般盖上自己的唇。唾液将凝固的蜡油重新打散软化，从层层硬壳下探寻着无处躲藏的乳珠。了见只感觉胸口的乳头又疼又热，却又在游作舌尖的抚慰下仿佛要融化一般。他的手掌徒劳地抓紧又松开，额头上早已布满细密的汗珠。游作又对另一边的乳头如法炮制。汉诺首领有着不为人知的秘密，一侧乳头甚至比另一侧要敏感一些。被灼痛而弓起的腰身却似乎将乳头送入游作口中一般，片刻不到便被舔舐得光滑而水嫩。

不知不觉间了见的裤子已经被游作褪去，只留下一条底裤包裹着已经有些鼓起的性器。游作手上的蜡烛燃烧的更为激烈，蜡油仿佛水柱一般倾泻而下，尽数涂抹在了见的胸脯和腹部。游作此时也已经脱去自己的衣物，抬高举着蜡烛的手臂同时压下自己的身体。接触到了见身体的上身之间，尚未完全凝固的温热蜡油再次被挤开，在两人之间涂抹开黏腻而温暖的液体。比寻常性事更加灼热的肌肤相互碰触，无论是安心感还是舒适感都徒增数倍。

然后，这份安心感在游作扯下了见的底裤时，突然变为了强烈的危机感。

“你——把这玩意儿从那里拿开，藤木游作！”

了见紧急喊停，有些惊慌地踹动脚底，但却被游作完全止住。游作作势把蜡烛抬得更高，口中颇有把握地说道：“没关系，我会掌握好温度的。”

“不是这么回事——”了见气急败坏地阻止道，崩起的胳膊却只被皮带温柔而执着地勒住。他眼睁睁地看着游作手中的蜡油缓缓下落，盖在了自己半勃起的性器上。

敏感的肉柱顿时传来数倍的灼热。了见的身体猛地弹动，身上的细密疙瘩全数起立。丝毫没有给他喘息的机会，大滴的蜡油吧嗒吧嗒落在他的阴茎上，下体附近，甚至打在耻毛上，渗入底下的皮肤。了见终于忍不住叫喊出声，每一滴蜡油都让他的后脊抽动一分，后背甚至有冷汗打湿了身下的床单。了见的口中不停喊着游作的名字，试图阻止他让他停手。然而方才还温柔地关心是否会烫伤他的恋人此刻却置若罔闻，任由蜡油覆盖在了见的性器上。

直到前端仿佛被滚烫而灼热的针尖伸入马眼一般，了见上半身完全弓起，手臂几乎被拉到极限。他几乎要破口用少有的粗鲁语气问候游作，却在下一秒看清了自己此刻的模样。

喷张的血管几乎要爆裂一般，了见的性器此刻高高的昂着头，前所未有的涨红。每一滴蜡油落下它都会剧烈地颤抖一番，似乎下一秒便要决堤。

“了见好像很喜欢疼痛啊。上次也是。”游作压低了声音附在了见耳边蛊惑般地说道。了见涨红的脸泛起一种无法反驳的神情，言语之间炽热的蜡油再次深入一分。方才还无法忍耐的热痛此刻却仿佛变了味，跟随着刺激钻入了见的头顶，令他忍不住仰起脖颈。刺入小腹的灼烧变为另一种无法忍耐，了见不安地勾动着脚趾，将脚下的床单蹬出一个小小的软窝。仿佛有一根羽毛在后腰打着旋，又逐渐上升到心口，无尽的焦灼不安在胸膛积累，堆压到无法喘息的地步。

“游作，游……作……”了见口中不停喊着游作的名字，可即使这时高傲的汉诺首领也不肯在言语中流露一丝哀求。尽管高昂的射精感不停堆积快要将他逼疯，而每一次高峰的盘旋都被灼热打断而再次拔高。被蜡油堵住的马眼无法张合与释放，而自身被完全囚禁的自由也使他无法对现况进行任何缓解。等到游作放下已经快要滴完的蜡烛握住了见的性器，它已经烫得如之前在游作手中的蜡烛一般。下体被蜡油滴打到一片狼藉，耻毛也歪歪斜斜黏在身上。游作缓缓撸动了见的柱身，听到他吐出一声嘶哑的长叹。他的指尖挑起盖在前端的蜡片，一点一点的将它从敏感的前端剥离下来。仿佛前端被不停搅动的了见难过地扭着脸，大张着嘴巴试图将空气挤进快要爆炸的肺里。等到游作终于揭开盖住柱顶沟壑的蜡针，一股浊液已经迫不及待地从他的指缝间挤了出来。仿佛脑海中瞬间爆炸的快感让了见的思维全部被清空，一片空白中只有一个念头若有若无地飘了进来。

那封信，终究是被寄往的人拆开了。


	3. DAY3 亵渎神的性事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少许dirty talk元素，（可能有）鸿上父子的成分

对鸿上了见而言唯一的神，是名为鸿上圣的他的父亲。

藤木游作用毛巾擦着头发，同时手上点击空气出现了屏幕的投影。早已经洗完澡的了见白色的发丝还带着些湿气搭在脸上，依靠在床头等待他坐下。

“虽然是了见拜托的，不过，‘dirty talk’这种东西，词汇可真多啊。”游作一边单手浏览着网络上查询到的讯息说道。

尽管对于寻常来说，“dirty talk”可能是侮辱性质的语言。然而对于恋人之间，或许这是个增强情趣的好办法。发想般的想到这种玩法的了见，所表现出来的恐怕也是成年人的余裕。而这个高中生的恋人是否会对这种玩法产生愧疚亦或是兴奋，这就不得而知了。从这一点上来讲，了见甚至有些期待和跃跃欲试。

突然间游作似乎看到什么一般睁大翡翠般的眼睛，话语里染上了一丝新奇：“喔？这里有写还有这种词汇。”

“什么词？”了见的声音带着一点磕绊地传了过来。游作乍一回头，看到的确是令人血脉喷张的场景。仅仅穿着一件粉色上衣的了见正侧趴在床上，努力将自己的手顺着下方伸向后穴。手掌上黏糊糊地占满了透明的润滑剂，闯入小穴的同时泛起鼓动的水声。正专心为自己做扩张的了见似乎察觉到游作的视线，探向身后的眼神里染上些许嫣红色。盯着了见动作的游作不易察觉地喉结上下移动了一下，随后回答道：“做的时候喊……爸爸。”

“咕啾”一声了见的手指从后穴里滑了出来，他仰起有些气急败坏的脸看向游作：“等等，你说什么东西……谁喊谁什么？”

“就是了见喊我，爸爸。”游作难得地犹豫了一下，才淡定地回答道。然而光是这句话就让了见有种后背发凉的感觉。“你还记得你比我年龄小这件事吗？而且……我决不允许有人侮辱我父亲。”

“不是侮辱，”游作一本正经的纠正道，“我也没忘记年龄。如果了见想要的dirty talk真的是那样的定义的话，我觉得这个比较符合条件而已。不过……了见很介意地话，那我就换一个。”

“……不必了。”了见爬起身，随着动作方才被手指塞进后穴的润滑剂又被嫩肉挤出了少许，隐隐地印在床单上。“我心中的父亲绝对不会被亵渎，这点是你也无法改变的。不过既然机会难得，不如就来试试你我的决心吧。”

了见说着凑了上来，游作也将半干的毛巾丢到了一边。两人的唇重叠在了一起，温暖的，刚从浴室中离开的湿润嘴唇将了见有些冰凉的嘴唇和舌头吞进口中，软肉纠缠着的同时游作也伸出胳膊将了见拉近了他的身体。比他稍微高一点的恋人手臂搭上了他的肩膀，隔着薄薄的衣服的身体紧贴着传达彼此的温度。就在游作也完全爬上床蹬掉拖鞋的同时，怀里的恋人却猛地将他一推躺倒在床上。

游作从床上抬起脑袋，只看到了见半坐在他的身上，脸上露出了他惯有的，高傲又得意的笑容。他细长的手指压着游作的胸口，另一只手则将游作的裤子褪了下来。从游作底裤中捉出来的性器还没有被唤醒，有些瘫软的在了见手中滑来滑去。了见压低身体贴近游作的脸，吐出低沉而魅惑的声音说道：“那么作为代价，你要在我的底下。”

纵使是恋人之间的嬉戏，高傲的汉诺首领也不愿落下风。游作阻拦未及的手又被他按在两边，无奈只好暂时乖乖地任由他摆布。了见几乎是趴在游作的身上，手从两人之间伸下握着游作的性器套弄起来。从后穴溢出的冰凉液体滴在游作腿上，而了见只是挑起眼向上盯着游作，湛蓝色的瞳孔里透露出一丝危险的意味。游作一贯平静的神色此刻动摇的模样映照在了他的双眸里，而这一点让了见的嘴角再次翘了起来。按在胸口上的手揉皱了游作胸前的衣物，另一只手中的肉柱已经逐渐精神起来。随后了见离开了游作的面前，身上猛然一冷的感觉让游作有些迫不及待起来。年纪比自己稍长的恋人此刻缓缓地坐上了自己的性器，扭动着腰肢试图将肉棒完全吞下。只是这一个动作了见便感觉扶着的性器又粗大几分，冲开后穴的小口向内部挤进去。了见的后穴里一片冰凉，却柔软而又缓缓地吐纳着游作的分身。游作口中吐出一声舒适的喘息，令了见脸上蔓延到耳朵根的红更加鲜艳。后穴终于将恋人的性器完全包裹进去，忍不住吞吐的嫩肉攀在肉柱上逐渐变得发热。冰凉的后穴开始升温，让游作仿佛整个人都被温暖的海洋包裹住一般。提前做过扩张让吞下阴茎的动作都不怎么费力，了见喘了几口气便晃动起了腰肢。

与游作主导时完全不同，粗大在体内缓缓地碾过的感觉更加温和。被压在身下的游作伸手捉住了见的腰，感受到恋人紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来。了见前后蹭动的速度逐渐加快，湛蓝色的眼睛也半眯起来露出迷蒙的神色。嘴唇微微张开发出满足的吐息，喉咙深处的低吟仿佛在游作的心头不停地撩拨一般。游作按住了见的腰用力向上一顶，猛然被冲撞的了见后穴顿时绞紧，连大腿的肌肉都颤抖起来。险些到达喷发边缘的了见昂着头发出颤抖的声音，过了很久又俯下身来，脸上满是有些按捺不住的神色。

就这样去了恐怕太过简单。从他的脸上游作似乎读出了这样的话语。于是游作适时地开口了：“了见，叫我。”

“什，什么……”止不住腰间动作的了见喘息着问道，似乎早就把刚才的话题抛在了脑后。

“叫……爸爸？”

突然劈下来的话语让了见沉浸在情欲中的头脑一下子清醒过来。覆盖着水汽的蓝宝石瞳孔猛地张大，带着几分不可思议和愤怒屈辱看向游作。然而对方的脸上并没有任何羞辱他的意思，只是认真虔诚地提出建议而已。

了见突然说不出话来。这个人就是这样一点一点的，将他心里最重要的那个位置刨开，渐渐地取代了本来的那个人，站在那里。游作看着了见的眼神无比坚定，这种时候这么认真还算得上dirty talk吗？心中无语的了见却似乎察觉到了什么。或许是对视的双眸，触碰在一起的火热肌肤，还有连接在一起的两个人的部位。他似乎感觉自己能够理解游作的想法了。

“哼……想让我那样叫你，还早三十年呢。”了见突然昂起头，戏谑地笑着看向游作。然而下一秒对方便突然起身，不顾还在了见身体里的灼热令了见发出低声惊呼，接着便形式倒转将了见掀翻在床上。

双腿被直接抓起，腰则悬空着，只有臀肉贴着对方的胯间不停被冲撞。毫无着力点的姿势让了见只能抬高胳膊抓住枕头的两侧。被拎起的腰传来阵阵酸楚，内部更是被撞得酸麻无比。与刚才的主导权在自己手中的性事完全不同，游作掌握住了整个节奏。了见被颠的仰头喘息，仿佛空气不足一般张开嘴拼命呼吸。而游作则趁机压下身体，在了见的耳边低声说道：“了见，快叫。”

“开什么玩……唔！”嘴硬的话没说完又被撞断，游作似乎故意往他们都熟悉的那个点顶去，毫不留情地欺负着那块内壁中的软肉。“停，停下来，游作，太激烈了……”了见被顶的呼吸不畅，断断续续地抗议道，对方却不管不顾地再次用力一顶，却在马上就要发泄之前又突然刹车。坏心眼的节奏令了见险些扯破了枕头，而引诱的话语再次在耳边响了起来。“快叫给我听听，了见。”

了见刚准备开口，话到嘴边却又被他咬住。见了见咬了嘴唇不说话，游作也不再停歇，大开大合地用力顶撞着了见的敏感点。

最脆弱的点被快速撞击着，仿佛一下子被抛上了几百米的高空。了见身体猛然弹起紧绷，双手胡乱地拽住游作的衣服。过于激烈的冲击带来的痛苦远大于快乐，了见没几下便再也承受不住，咬不住的嘴唇终于泄出细不可闻的声音：“爸……爸爸……”

话一出口，一股奇特的羞耻感在头脑中爆裂开来，甚至一瞬间让了见眼前发白。游作也似乎愣了愣，不由得停下了动作。了见仿佛突然被从水里捞出来一般松下身体，大口喘息着，许久才睁开眼睛：“这下行了吧？！”

游作定定地看着了见流出生理性泪水的眼眶，伸手抹去的同时口中吐出的却是残忍的字句：“不行。……了见要一直这样叫才行。”

房间里充斥着躁动与暧昧的气息，交叠的喘息声和低吟声不停激荡着。床单早已变得褶皱不堪，而床上两人交合处泛起的泡沫也已经变得更加粘稠。了见紧紧拽着身下的床单趴在床上，身后的游作在他的身上留下了一个又一个啃噬的痕迹。吐出过多燥热气息的嘴唇几近干裂，而断断续续喊着“父亲”的声音也近乎沙哑。游作几番用力之下，了见颤抖的身体泛起大片临界的嫣红色，后穴也紧的令游作弯下身来。

恋人在背后的气息无比浓郁，贴在身上的肌肤连纹理似乎都能勾勒清楚。被游作的温度包围着的了见头脑中早已一片混沌，连口中喃喃自语的称呼究竟是谁都意识不到了。只觉得全身心都已经被游作所侵占。

“了见对这种事……很喜欢的样子。”耳边响起游作的低声细语，然而不知为何里面却蕴含了一层阴郁的意味。“该不会真的和你父亲……有过什么吧。”

若是平时的了见，大概会怒吼着这样玷污父亲和他的羁绊不可原谅之类的话，暴走当场吧。然而此刻的了见却仿佛什么都没听到一般，失神地断断续续喊着游作让他重复喊的称呼。心底一股黑暗的想法涌入头脑，游作眼睛里突然冒出火焰，随后化为雄物的灼烧。更加激烈的顶撞牵动着连接处几乎要撕开，而每次都顶到最深处的压迫力令了见再也止不住喊出了声。这样的攻击性和侵略性不似平常的藤木游作，倒更像是那个虚拟世界里的playmaker。

“你在分神想着谁？？”似乎在发泄欲火的游作用力把了见按在床上，胸口心跳喷张的声音几乎盖过了恋人的哀叫。了见被压得几乎喘不上气来，后穴的逼迫让他的脚趾全都勾起来无法舒展。与窒息感相违背的巨大快感疯狂地在体内逃窜，最终攀上脊椎直冲大脑，然而对方侵略性也让他燃起了更为清醒的抗争意识。他挣扎着从情欲的漩涡里仰起头，大喊出声：“你疯了吗，playmaker！！”

不是藤木游作。是playmaker。象征着两人敌对的称呼猛地讲游作拉回理智的悬崖。他的动作逐渐趋于温和，让了见有了喘息的空余。而随即游作便俯下身，轻轻揽住了见的身体。

“抱歉，了见……”游作将脸埋上了见的背。而脸上被泪水染的一塌糊涂的了见愣了愣却只是偏过身，抬起手抚摸着年少几岁的恋人的头发。仿佛刚才只是恋人间的小插曲一般，游作重新吻上了见的唇，滋润他干裂的嘴唇和喉咙。渐渐染上生机的嘴唇恋恋不舍地分开，游作睁开眼睛看到了见再次带上了戏谑的笑容。

“还继续吗？”

“嗯。……不过dirty talk就不要了。”


	4. DAY3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY3的后续  
> 游了交往前提。可能有轻微的dirty talk成分

藤木游作会主动提出再玩一次dirty talk，这让鸿上了见很头疼。

上一次的游戏虽然算不上不快的经验，但是之后游作长达几天都在用审视般的眼神盯着他。尤其是在了见与年长的人相处的时候，时刻能感受到一双绿色的眸子幽幽地在背后对自己散发着视线。虽然他没有再实际上问出口，但是隐藏着的，对了见的猜测让他简直想对着游作来一场OTK。

然后他们就into了。playmaker和revolver之间又一场以平手为结束的对决。立场相对时候的决斗从来都以revolver的LP归零为结束，不然他也不会追着playmaker决斗到天荒地老。然而成为恋人之后彼此的牌技切磋，却大多以五五开作为结果。决斗之后两人回到现实世界，坐在房间里面面相觑。

年下的恋人难得规规矩矩地坐着，放在膝盖上的手甚至有些手足无措的模样。了见的头脑还停留在方才link vrains里毫不留手强硬到可恨的playmaker身上，见到眼前的高中生有点沮丧的模样竟然一时楞在当场。“了见不愿意的话我也不会逼你……”对方从嘴里吐出这样的丧气句子，接着便被了见打断了。

“好吧可以。但是要我来选词。而且要你叫。”

游作的眼神里一瞬间便散发出了光彩。了见感到心底有一丝后悔的声音，但是眼前那双碧绿的眸子闪耀的东西，他自小便无法抵抗地被其吸引。回过神时已经打开了之前游作查找的资料看了起来。

不得不说，人类为了进行彼此灵魂交流的行为做出了无数的探索和准备。了见一行一行地扫过去，眉毛蹙得越来越深。倒不是他是一个迂腐之人，事实上了见对于享乐这件事还是颇为接受的。只是这些词汇，似乎……与他平时作为汉诺领导时嘲讽敌人的用词有些相似。还有一些甚至出现在幽灵责骂下属的汉诺骑士的语言之中。至于那些过度尊敬的称呼，什么主人我是你的奴仆之类的，他又似乎从汉诺骑士口中经常听到有人莫名其妙地对他喊过。至于那些太过于粗鄙的词汇，他想象着游作喊出来时的神情，简直仿佛into了之后露出罪大恶极的笑容一样可恨。了见翻了半天拿不定主意，又不小心瞥见了目不转睛盯着自己的游作，顿时觉得自己仿佛是给高中生检查作业的家长一般。过多的思考让了见有些心烦意乱，随便对着其中一个称呼一指：“诺，就这个。”

游作定睛看了半晌，才仰起几分疑惑和意外的眼神：“……了见这样就行吗？”

决斗者细长的指尖指向的是荧光下的两个字“哥哥”。游作将了见手中的平板拿开，顺势将他压在了床上。两人交错的唇瓣吐出温柔的叹息，深深地吸取恋人彼此的气息之后，游作抬起身拉开两人的距离，意味深长地开口说道：“了见原来真的喜欢年下的啊。看你身边全是年长的人，我还当真以为你比较喜欢年长的类型。”

这个人就一定要提到这样的话题吗？了见顿时有些气不打一处来，随后也开口揶揄道：“你不也是比较喜欢年长的吧？毕竟整天都‘草薙哥草薙哥’地叫。”

随后两个人又陷入沉默，对视了几秒后，了见终于叹了口气：“还是别继续这个话题了。他们要是知道自己在这种时候被我们提及，也实在是太过于不堪了。”

“嗯。”游作也点了点头表示认可。他接着从床上退开到床边，手掌则搭上了见的裤带。“说好的，了见选词，我来说。那让我先给了见服务吧。”

了见从床上支起了身，看到自己年下的恋人此时跪在床边的地上，解下自己的九分裤到腿弯，随后便从底裤中掏出了完全未苏醒的性器。游作似乎抬眼看了见一眼，见他撑起身正注视着自己的动作，便重新垂下眼睛，用舌头开始湿濡柔软的肉棒。

最初接触到的柔软性器甚至与舌头的软度类似，放进嘴里都显得不太合适。游作一只手轻轻撸动着柱身，仿佛对待一支要融化的冰棒一般自下而上细细舔舐。柱身下的耻毛都被他的唾液沾湿，胡乱地粘作一团。手中的肉棒在细心的吸吮中逐渐抬起头来，游作绷起嘴唇，便将整个阴茎含进口中。

尚未坚硬的性器在入口的瞬间便膨大几分。游作听到了见的呼吸渐渐乱了拍数，而他自己也觉得胸口衬衫扣紧的有些透不过气来。他一边解开了两颗扣子，一边含着恋人的性器。嘴里塞入的异物令唾液不停分泌，每次吞吐都带出些许透明液体湿答答地垂下嘴角和下巴。越来越多的唾液令游作忍不住吞了一口口水，同时顺着咽口水的动作将口中的阴茎送往更深。

头顶传来了见忍耐的声音。他的手掌按在游作头上，手指夹住了几捋头发。阴茎在口中撑大的感觉实在说不上舒服，顶在喉咙上的肉柱也让人产生一些生理性的呕感。然而更加浓郁的，了见的气息充满了整个口腔和鼻腔，令游作的心跳鼓动得极为大声。他认真地吸吮着口中的肉棒，接着抬起脸盯向了见，喉咙深处发出模模糊糊的声音。

了见的眼睛里充满动情之色，半眯着却不知道是在看向何处。抬起的手臂仿佛在试图给燥热的脸降温一般，挡住了通红的脸颊。游作含着性器的口试图说什么，含含糊糊的话语却令突起的牙齿磕碰在极为细嫩的肉柱上，令了见一下子弹了起来。

“等等，不要含着……说话。”了见好不容易压制住声音中的颤抖，抗议道。游作却仿佛有些委屈一般，将阴茎从口中吐出来一些，模糊地张口说道：“不是你要我这样叫的吗，了见……哥哥。”

话音刚落游作再次将了见的分身吸入口中，却不再是温柔的舔舐而是用舌头打着卷挑逗着。方才的称呼还留在耳膜未曾散去，游作激烈的动作顿时让了见蜷起了身体。全身燥热得几乎要蒸出水汽来，心脏也轰鸣到听不见其他声音。性器一跳一跳地似乎快要释放，了见忍不住一把将游作的脸按向自己的下体。对方却更是用力用喉咙绞住，龟头被挤压的同时，了见也忍不住呻吟出声。脖颈用力仰着，身体则向前挺起，膨大的性器一颤一颤地在游作嘴里全数释放。

等到了见回过神来，他已经是第三次释放了。游作从背后伸手接住了见喷出的有些稀薄的精液，接着便将手指塞入他的口中。口腔被湿濡的手指捣开，侵占，捉弄着舌头，令了见抖动着闷哼出声。游作贴在他的耳边，温热的气息扫在他的耳根与脖颈上。“已经不行了吗，了见哥哥？”

只是一个称呼变让了见再次惊呼出声。身体内颤动的神经仿佛被这个词拨动了一般，让刚刚释放过敏感的了见一阵颤抖。“不要，这样，叫了……”了见紧闭的眼角漫过难耐的泪水，对方却毫不留情地笑了起来，同样通红的脸上露出狡猾的神色。

“不行，还不够，了见哥哥。”游作一边残忍地用语言挑逗了见的精神，一边把了见翻了个身继续操干起来。抽动的后穴里每个褶皱都被粗大的性器撑开展平，甚至连大腿都快要抽筋一般毫无力气地搭在两边。恋人会这么喜欢这样的称呼令游作始料未及，从未有过兄弟甚至亲人记忆的他，似乎无法体会这个词的背德感。但是这不妨碍游作一遍一遍地用这个词撒娇般的磨灭了见的精神。看着恋人在自己身下被干的合不上嘴唇，因为过度的快感而眼神发直的模样，游作的内心不断地升起快感。或许这与怎样的称呼都无关，只是因为是藤木游作，所以了见才会如此沉溺于情欲之中。游作趴在了见身上更快地顶撞着他的体内，被层层绞紧的性器已经迫不及待。他口中不停喃喃自语着哥哥，了见哥哥，要去了一起去之类的话语，而他的恋人也不知是否听见，只是不停发出破碎的低声呻吟。精关失守的瞬间游作爽到头皮都仿佛要炸开一般，趴在了见耳边长长地出了一口气。等到他终于从高潮中喘息回来之后，才发现怀中的恋人早已经眼珠上翻陷入了失神。


	6. DAY4 公共场合的性事+DAY5 狭窄地方的性事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游了交往前提。可能是第一次约会

鸿上了见是在link vrains收到去看电影的邀请的。

在这个VR技术发展到极限的时代，纵使普通人家里也拥有能够随意观看电影的大的不像话的屏幕。更何况提供了一切服务的link vrains里还拥有可以身临其境的VR电影放映。虽然Den city还有电影院的配置，但是更多的已经是个无法接受新兴事物的老派人士的聚集地。

虽然playmaker和revolver恰好算的上是两个“老派人士”。从几乎成为标志性的旧式决斗盘，到无论如何都不肯用AI，差点毁灭了网络世界，建立了冠名“骑士”这种中世纪做派的组织。要说他们俩可能是整个link vrains最老派的有名人了。如果他俩结伴去电影院看电影这个消息传出link vrains，说不定会带动起电影院在年轻人中的流行。

不过，那是playmaker和revolver的情况了。当是藤木游作和鸿上了见的时候，他们就像街上寻常的普通人一样，从来都不会显眼。

自从两个人交往以来这还是游作第一次提出约会。不是在家里不是在了见的别墅，更不是在热狗车旁边坐着的时间极为罕见。三三两两的人群中了见走在前面，而游作却因为在思考着什么而落在他身后。若是手腕上戴着聒噪的Ai的话，此刻他一定会不停地吐槽吧。然而他被丢在家里的现在，游作的思考便没有人打断了。眼前人自然地向前走着似乎完全没有在意过身边多了个游作，但是对于游作而言，与什么人并肩在路上同行，甚至是颇为罕见的体验。他在旁边不紧不慢地跟着了见的脚步，捏在下巴上的右手隐隐有些出汗。垂在他这一侧的了见的左手虚握着，等到他伸手上前时却正好向前甩去。游作一个着急一把拽住了险些溜走的手掌，本来打算的自然而然装作什么事都没有发生的牵手就这样暴露了居心。既然如此游作反而大方起来，拿出十二分的堂皇气势将自己的手指与了见十指相扣。这样的画面与情侣间亲亲我我的牵手好像有什么不一样，不过了见只是微微侧了侧脸，从视线里漫出了然的笑。

经营不善的电影院倒是还有几个观众。两个人也没有吃爆米花零食的习惯便空手进去找到了座位。熄灭的灯光下，干净的屏幕上播放起了会变身的勇者们与邪恶势力斗争的故事。游作向来对这种童话般的故事没什么兴趣，偷偷看向闪烁的荧光下微微发亮的了见的脸。对方果不其然看的津津有味。坚定强大一往直前的勇者，排除万难的救世主。邪恶不择手段毁灭世界的恶人，最终总是会被勇者所击败。在了见眼中revolver和playmaker，哪个是那位不顾一切也要拯救世界的勇者，哪个是阻拦勇者试图毁灭世界的恶人呢？

屏幕上的勇者摆出丰富的姿势开始变身动作，而荧屏下的了见也终于注意到游作盯着他的眼神。了见转过脸对上游作的视线，闪闪发光的荧屏映在他湛蓝色的双瞳里。“怎么了，游作。看的不高兴吗？”

游作靠回座位里，重新把视线放在正在放映的电影上。

“没有，很高兴。……不对，一定要说的话应该是‘至福’吧。”

“哦？没想到你也这么喜欢看特摄电影。”了见饶有兴趣地说道。

“特摄电影吗……其实我是第一次看。”游作坦率地回答道，“说实话，这样的故事并不是很吸引人。不过……”

他顿了顿，脸上露出了微笑的神情。

“我一直认为我是与‘幸福’无缘的人。不记得亲人家庭，没有和家人相处的记忆，也不记得怎样是幸福的人生。现在每天的生活称得上开心，不过更重要的是，能够重新享受决斗的乐趣，以及……那个时候唯一留给我温暖记忆的，你能够在我身边。”

了见察觉到游作再次握起了他的手掌，似乎在确认他的存在这一事实。“从那之后十年的现在……第一，你能在我身边这件事情。第二，彼此能够心意相通这件事情。第三，了见成为我的恋人，并且现在正在一起约会这件事情。让我有些理解‘幸福’是什么感觉了。”

“‘至福’吗……”了见重复着这个词汇，眼前出现的却是别的风景。曾经他也拥有着至福的时刻。与父亲相处的每一天每一天，向往着父亲，憧憬着父亲，拥有父亲的快乐与幸福的那些时光。然而这样的时光被他自己亲手断送之后，他便以为自己不会再感受到同样的，甚至超越那之上的幸福了。了见用鼻子哼了一声，随后有些傲慢地开口道：“想要让我感受到这种‘至福’，你能做得到吗，藤木游作？”

游作愣了一愣。了见映在闪烁的荧光下的面孔上流露出一丝挑衅。与决斗时相同，面对这样的表情，游作总有接下战书去挑战的冲动。黑暗中他突然翻身趴在了了见的座位前，对方眼里闪烁出些许被遮住了观影视线的不快。而游作只是欺身上前，口中低低地吐出话语：“我会和你一起抓住的，‘幸福的未来’。”

话音未落含着温热气息的唇便印上了见的唇瓣。黑暗中的深深接吻令两个人的吐息都有些炙热地喷在对方脸上。舌头缠动中交换着彼此的气息和唾液，在分开时拉出昏暗中明亮的银丝。背对着屏幕的游作脸上的神情无法被看清，好在他们所在的位置附近都没什么人。游作压下脸，吐息从耳边蔓延到脖颈之下。有些狼狈的了见连忙低声抗议道：“你……有什么事情回家再做……！”对方却完全不应声，同时不安分的手也伸向了见的下体。

啪的一声了见按住了游作的手，不知道该气对方干扰他的观影体验还是在电影院这种公共场合上下其手。“你在这种地方想干什么，高中生！”为了防止被别人发现了见不得不压下自己险些因为气愤拔高的声音，“电影院有多少监控你不会不知道吧？就这么忍耐不了吗？”

游作抬起脸，黑暗中只能隐隐看到他一双绿色的眸子闪烁着危险的光芒，仿佛一头隐藏在暗处的兽。“忍耐不了。而且监控什么的之后黑掉就行了。”

了见的手依旧不肯放松，试图重新把躁动的游作按住。“被人看见了你打算怎么办！”然而对方的视线丝毫没有动摇：“我并不介意。了见害怕被别人看见吗？”

这不是废话吗。了见在心里骂道。纵使私下与恋人再怎么愉快地享受性事，拿出来公开被别人看见总是过度过分的事情。然而更过分的眼前的这个人却无所谓地说了句“那么了见要小心不要发出声音。”就挣脱了他的手继续不安分起来。

说实话，这份众目睽睽之中的黑暗下的危险气息，着实令了见有些羞愧和兴奋。不过成年人的理智还是占了上风，和这个动不动就冒险挑战的高中生不太一样。游作的手附上被布料包裹住的下体，嘴唇和牙齿则在了见衣领处露出的锁骨上留下一个个吻痕。了见倒是不介意脖子上带着这种印记一般的红痣宣扬自已的恋情，皮肤传来阵阵针刺一般的酥痒难耐。游作的手指透过了见的裤子布料稍稍用力，抚慰按压着趴在里面的分身。口手并用下了见的裤子里很快撑起了帐篷，游作更是从外面拿捏着帐篷的顶端。隔着布料的抚慰仿佛隔靴搔痒一般令人有些难耐，了见咬着嘴唇仰起头。然而下一秒游作的嘴唇却顺着胸前的衣服向下滑去，隔着衣服试图捕捉胸前的花蕾。

“你等等……！”了见一把推开游作的脸，而对方竟然给了他一个疑惑的神色。纵使再怎么狼狈，让了见顶着胸前和裤裆濡湿的衣物踏上返程的路还是未免太过分了。反正也阻挡不了游作乱来，了见左右权衡了一下选择了妥协。他自己伸手拉起外套下的粉色T恤，翻起的衣角挡住了他的一半脸。“……不要弄到衣服上了。”

游作闻言眨了眨眼睛，随后“嗯”了一声。了见有些局促地拽着拉起的衣服，而游作则抚上衣服下裸露出的皮肤。有点冰凉的手盖在皮肤上令了见倒吸了一口气。游作揉捏着了见结实的胸部，与看上去的纤细不同，他的胸脯甚至称得上厚实。也因此游作每次都格外喜欢疼爱了见的乳首，只要找到机会便像现在这般吸上去尽情舔舐起来。

了见咬住了翻起的t恤不让它落下来，同时也抑制住了自己过于凌乱的气息。游作的一只手同时捏起另一边的乳头，同时和嘴巴一轻一重地提捏起来。他的另一只手似乎没有帮了见解开裤子的想法，使得对方不得不自己伸手打开了腰带的搭扣。柔软的乳珠在口中渐渐坚硬，游作时不时地用牙尖轻轻咬下令了见一阵紧张。胸口的酥痒逐渐向着下身汇去，而有些粗糙的皮肤逐渐用力的揉捏又令人内心焦躁不已。黑暗中啧啧的水声令了见的手有些发软，解了几下才把自己的裤子解开。游作伸手剥开了见的内裤，已经硬了几分的性器便从里面弹了出来。

游作伸手捏住了见的分身，同样冰凉的手掌中传来一股灼热。他离开了见的胸前重新吻上对方，深情而执拗的吻仿佛要将对方口中所有的氧气夺走。手掌握住性器开始上下撸动，有些用力的紧捏让了见忍不住哼出了声。“嘘。”还未等了见反应过来，游作另一只手已经捂住了他的嘴。同时仿佛是不再顾虑了见会出声一般，撸动着柱身的手开始加快了动作。抚到前端的沟壑处的手指甚至向上滑动，好似不经意地掠过前端。性器前端顿时向外漫出液体，随着动作沾湿了游作的手。温热的吐息全部打在游作的手上，被捂住的了见抬手抓住游作的胳膊，发出模糊不清的抗议声却又不敢动作太大。不远处观众的一个窃窃私语都会让他仿佛竖起耳朵般警觉，黑暗中所有的动静都被无限放大。无法集中精神令他持续着半吊起的感觉，甚至连心脏紧张的跳动之声都成了妨碍。前端的快感渐渐积累，本身便不够用的空气仿佛很难进入肺部。了见向后深深地陷入电影院的沙发座位之中，试图从与游作手掌之间的缝隙中多吸取一些新鲜空气。这样半上不下的感觉持续了许久之后，游作的手突然放开了。

了见顿时松了一口气。他重新睁开眼，视线却无法看的分明。只听到空气中电影的音效不停钻进他的耳膜，却又听不分明。接着他感到一只濡湿的手贴上他的下身，顺着会阴伸向后穴。

“藤木游作你疯了吗？！”了见吓了一跳赶紧低声喊道。对方再怎么大胆也没想到会疯到这种地步。然而抗议还是来的太迟，对方的手指带着湿润的液体已经钻入了见的后穴之中。

“你……！”了见有些忍不住怒意地拽住游作的衣领，没好气地逼近了他的脸，“你到底想做到什么地步？”

“不做到最后的话，了见也不舒服吧？”游作理所当然的答到。埋在后穴的手指不停，他再次伸入第二根手指，后穴传来的些许疼痛令了见闭上眼睛呲了呲牙。“做到最后……你准备在这做？”虽然能够想到对方的回答，了见还是睁开一只眼睛盯着他。就算这样也没把游作掀翻到前面的座位上去，会这样配合的自己仿佛给了他肯定的态度吧。没等游作再次回答，了见伸手一推便放开了游作的衣领，自己则重新靠回了沙发。“随便你吧。”

电影院的座位空间终归是有些狭小。了见觉得自己几乎是被挤在座位上一般，陷在柔软的沙发上动弹不得。他甚至不知道自己被抬起的腿会不会被别人看到，或者说他已经顾不了这么多了。腿被压向身体到极限，成年之后他早就不够柔软的身躯传来抗议的疼痛。完全暴露在空气中的后穴被游作所撑满，过度抬高的腿间阴茎和卵袋都完全呈现在他的视线之下。整个一排座位似乎都随着身体的律动吱嘎作响一般，每一声杂音都钻在了见脑海里刺激着他的神经。了见唯一能做的努力就是双手紧紧捂住自己的嘴防止忍不住发出的声音，而没有人抑制阻拦的游作几乎每一下都会挤进了见的最深处。空间的狭小让他每次都未等脱出太多便重新撞入，仿佛在最深处反复碾压般。过深的撞击让卵袋几乎都要被挤进后穴中，而了见甚至感觉自己被从外面撞到了敏感点，后穴一阵止不住的抽动。似乎察觉到了见的身体产生的变化，游作再次加大了力道，几乎要把了见撞穿一般。了见感觉自己腰软的快要融化，下体更是完全化作一团火焰，灼烧着心脏的血液和肺部的空气。全身上下到手指尖都酥麻得无法用力，从指缝中不停泄露出低声的哀求。对恋人的求饶游作却置若罔闻，一定要操干到对方缴精为止。黑暗中彼此沉重的吐息和隐隐流出的低吟成为最好的催情剂，不停地将两人推至高峰。一阵了见觉得自己的腰要被撞断的冲刺之后，游作突然将他用力压下，性器在里面小幅度地不停刮蹭碾过最敏感的内壁。了见的声音都发了颤，双腿无助地蹬踹着，全身泛起剧烈的颤抖。游作低声念着了见的名字，性器猛地膨大，颤抖着在他体内最后撞击了几分。了见甚至不知道自己是喊出了声还是无声地张着嘴，身体死死地压向沙发底部。到达高潮的游作睁开眼睛，看到恋人躺进沙发里的脸上布满陷入情欲的神色，性器也在一抖一抖地吐着精。眼角一片嫣红的脸是如此的惹人怜爱，令他忍不住压下身深深亲吻着还在高潮的余韵中的恋人。


	7. DAY6 想在什么天气做爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游了交往前提

藤木游作破破烂烂的房子勉强遮挡了雨点。雨下的很大，比那天link vrains短暂的一片雨水还要大的多。天空阴沉得仿佛快要进入黑夜，噼里啪啦的雨点声砸在窗户和屋顶的铁片上，发出清脆的声响。  
屋内也充满了潮湿的空气。然而却并不会因为雨水而感到寒冷。也不会因为这个暗淡的天气而多愁善感。游作本来也不认为自己是会伤春悲秋的人，更何况此时怀中的温暖完全隔绝了天气。  
寂静的房间里只有唇齿交错的声响。一个缠绵的吻之后，游作抬起身看向身下的人。他难得会在大白天躺在床上，更难得鸿上了见会来到他家。作为一个“家”而言，游作居住的房子实在是破烂的不像话，甚至只具备基础的生活设施。不过相对了见那栋大的不像话却依旧空荡荡的别墅来说，这两个人可谓是某种程度的半斤八两了。  
了见仰面躺在床上伸手摸向游作的脸。然而他的神色却称得上是挑衅。link vrains世界赫赫有名的revolver，即使在床上在宿敌的playmaker身下，脸上也总是过多洋溢着傲气和挑衅，看的游作很想像在link vrains里OTK他一样狠狠地压倒他蹂躏一番。  
如果没有突如其来的一滴水落在他的头顶上的话。  
和男朋友在家准备温存的时候，气氛正好房子却突然漏水是怎样的体验？如果现在有人问这个问题，说不定会遭到两个人的混合双打。楼上的居户似乎也没做什么处理，就这样让雨水顺着游作房间的墙壁和屋顶淌下来。两个人徒劳的试图堵住漏水，又把游作仅有的盆子水杯都拿来放在地上接水之后，房间里所有的水源总算是有了着落。  
叮叮当当的落水声从窗外转移到了屋内，在房间里延绵不绝。游作擦了擦湿漉漉的脸，皱着眉头看向湿乱的床。他的身上也几乎和床单一样狼狈不堪，停下来休息打湿的衬衫便冰冷地沾在了身上。  
“抱歉，了见，搞成这样……”别说刚才的事情不能继续，这个房子能不能接着待都是个问题。了见扭头看向游作，却被他脏兮兮的手擦在脸上留下的痕迹愣了一愣。接着他走到游作身前，有些盛气凌人地逼近了落汤鸡一样的游作。  
“怎么，这样就难倒你了吗，大名鼎鼎的playmaker。”嘴上说着的依旧是不饶人的话，手却温柔地抚上游作的脸，试图帮他蹭掉脸上的灰尘。游作看着了见眯了眯眼睛，“去了见家倒是也可以，但是现在雨太大了，可能没办法成行。”  
“那就只能等了。”了见戏谑地勾起嘴角。他不知不觉间已经把游作逼到墙边。当两个人都站着的时候，了见总是比游作要高出一点来，得以微微俯视他。比他小上两岁的高中生男友，脸上总还有些少年气息。而游作明亮的翠绿色眼睛描绘着了见的面部轮廓，又比自己要坚硬和成熟一点。了见贴近游作的脸，在他的嘴唇上轻轻掠过却又不落下，蜻蜓点水般留下几个吻。直到游作主动捧起他的脸，在满屋子清脆的水声中亲吻上去。  
两个人的身体越贴越近，温热的身体压在冰冷地布料上的感觉让游作一下子推开了见。“我是不是还是去清洗一下比较好。”游作抬起手臂看了看，连衣袖都湿了的衣服实在是令人在意。  
“不用，这样就好。”了见魅惑地压低眼睛。湿漉漉的衬衫贴在游作的身上，透出少许肤色，顺着额头滴下的水滴，蜿蜒落入他的颈窝。这样的画面究竟是怎样别有风味，了见并不打算开口告诉游作。游作挑了挑眉头，似乎对了见的话感到有些不可思议。不过既然对方如此主动，不正面应战不像是playmaker的风格。他突然扣住了见的肩，同时一个翻身重新把了见按在了墙上。一转攻势，现在是他把了见逼在了墙边。  
“了见很主动啊。是很喜欢下雨天吗？”游作试探地问道。他对了见并不太了解。他喜欢的东西，喜欢的颜色，喜欢的天气。心心念念了十年的人，却连名字都是不久前才听说。  
“一般。”了见并没有反抗，只是侧过脸斜斜地看着游作。“你呢。”  
游作的手摸向了见的鬓发。但是与心心念念不同，此刻这个人是真真正正地存在他的眼前，他的身边。能够摸索到他柔软的头发，坚毅的脸庞，有些纤细的脖颈，最后手掌落在了见的胸口上。  
“我也一般。不过我只注意到了见的心跳，根本听不到雨声了。”  
扑通，扑通。透过手掌传过来的激动而有力的心跳声。游作另一只手搂住了见的腰把两人拉近，对方也伸出双臂搭在他的肩头。贴近的双唇再次亲吻，舌与舌炽热地纠缠，仿佛要融合在一起不分你我。呼吸也被压在一起混成越来越高的温度，甚至连空气都有些不够用。了见的头靠上了墙壁，游作的索取令他有些无处可逃。等到唇齿终于分开，两个人都有些呼吸急促。彼此之间的空气炽热到将脸上染上颜色，了见眯起眼透过氤氲的水汽盯着游作：“你的心脏可是都快要从嘴里跳出来了。”  
贴近的胸口重合的鼓动都震得两人喉咙发麻。游作冰凉的手从了见粉色t恤底下伸了进去，热的有些烫手的身躯微微一震。他再次将手掌搁在了心跳的位置。仿佛能够直接触碰到了见的心一般，激烈的躁动令游作却越发安心。他手指轻轻触碰了见的乳尖，对方脸上并没有愠怒，却露出了少许令人心动的困惑神色。他于是便不再犹豫，深深地顺着了见的锁骨吻了下去。  
房间里的落雨积累了少许，渐渐响起滴答的雨入水池之声。而在这其中混入了其他的水声，令房间里的气氛变得暧昧不明。了见被游作抓起一条腿抬高，下身的裤子早就已经被丢在一边。他有些艰难地扶着墙，被打开的身体完全暴露在游作的面前。“这个姿势是不是有点……要不然我背过身去？”了见颤抖着开口问道，却被突然插入的手指激得倒吸一口冷气。游作听闻抬起眼睛，露出了难得的恳求般的神情：“我想看了见的脸。”  
“……”面对这种表情的时候了见从来说不出反对的话来，倒是希望他能像在link vrains里那样强硬……不对，强硬到让人莫名其妙的地步也不太好。总之他只能无可奈何地默许了游作的动作，忍着后穴进入异物的不适被扩张。湿漉漉的后穴渐渐被捣开，内壁变得松软起来。而游作的裤子前端已经鼓起一团，看上去忍耐了很久的模样。埋入了见身体里的手指增加到了三根，尽心的扩张倒是没有带来什么痛苦。  
直到游作的性器推入了见的穴口，他才觉得有什么糟糕的地方。倒不是这个插入的行为，而是这个动作给他带来的负担实在是有点大。被抬高的大腿韧带传出无法忍耐的抽痛，令他忍不住试图调整动作。后背拼命抵着墙壁冰凉而坚硬，甚至为了缓解韧带的痛苦只能用手撑着墙壁。太失策了。即使在link vrains里冲浪做出各种花式动作，成年人的骨骼关节还是有些硬了。“游作……等一下……”了见艰难地发出抗议的声音，却让游作误以为是另一种行为弄疼了他，连忙停下来试图贴近他的脸。“抱歉，了见。很痛吗？”  
被再次压向墙壁的大腿张得更开，了见连忙拽住游作的衣领试图阻止他。“等一下，腿……不管怎么说有点……受不了。”  
了见断断续续地发出抗议。他很少在做爱的时候示弱，却被自己的身体的硬度打败了。游作愣了愣，似乎为这个答案感到惊讶。持续间唯一一条支撑着身体的腿也无法站直开始打颤，了见的身体竟就这样快要倒下。匆忙中游作一把拉住了另一条腿，随后说道：“那就两条腿都抱起来。了见，抓紧了。”  
“什……？！”了见刚听懂游作的话语，还未来得及抗议，就觉得一股力量抬起了另一条腿，身体顿时悬空。压在墙上的身体蹭得发疼，摇摇欲坠的悬空感令他不由得伸出胳膊用力环住游作的脖子。这还不是最糟的，在身体悬空的刹那，身体后面便仿佛被一插到底一般，顿时一股寒流直冲头顶，了见全身都忍不住颤抖起来。  
随时仿佛快要摔下来的摇摇欲坠，身体不受控制地被重力压向游作灼热的分身。还没等游作再多做什么动作，了见的前端便渗出了爱液。几乎折叠起来的身体前所未有的柔软，前端更是完全顶在了见自己的腹部。双重的挤压仿佛要榨干了见肺里的空气，他努力张开嘴巴试图呼吸，从嗓子里露出抑制不住的呻吟。身体几乎无法离开游作的分身，每次微微抽动便是用力地在最深处碾压摩挲。身体的疼痛缓解之后深处便逐渐炙热起来。压在腹部的火焰仿佛渐渐开始燃烧，冲向头顶的同时又将注意力全部带回了下体。后穴的酥麻带来的是整个胯部都开始燃烧起来的快感，随着游作的每个细小的动作变调成不同的冲动。了见高高仰起头又压下脸，手指在游作颈后不停抓拽着。身体完全不受他控制，只能任由游作抬着他的腿不停地冲撞。后背撞在墙壁上，撞碎了见口中的声音，破碎的鼻音逐渐变得高昂，包裹进了难耐和快乐。抽插的速度变得越来越快，在游作的性器再一次碾过深处之后，温暖的后穴突然绞紧，仿佛数道肉环一般层层套住游作的性器。了见的身体弹起，后脑勺紧紧地顶在墙壁上，蹭的头发都散乱不堪。接着马眼一张便一股一股地吐出精液。  
射精的同时游作也完全没有放松，大力的抽插令了见忍不住叫出声。刚射精的敏感点被不停碰到，一次又一次被打断了射精感。“等等，游作……！！！”了见只来得及开口喊出一句，便被猛然重新涌上的快感压得说不出话来，几声抽泣般的低喘之后再次达到高峰。前端显然无法接连不断的射精，喷出了一股清澈的精水来。不够彻底的射精感令了见难受地抓紧了游作，软的不行的双腿并用试图攀在他的身上。游作持久性这次尤为的长，还未高潮的他顾不上了见拼命试图阻止他的声音，只顾着在后穴的肉环中抽插进出。一节一节的肉环紧紧包裹的感觉实在是太好，游作感到脑后甚至绽起鸡皮疙瘩一般。随着高潮的逐渐临近他的腿也越来越软，几乎要支撑不住两个人的重量。了见被这股无助的跌落感激得在墙上和游作背上都留下了抓痕，甚至抬起手搂住游作的头拽住他后脑的头发。直到游作终于最后一顶，了见甚至觉得后穴被插到自己被彻底贯穿一般的深度，颤抖着喷出仅剩的精液。了见尚且痉挛的身躯缓缓滑到地上，后穴和前面都黏糊糊占满精液。而体力耗尽的游作也趴在他身前，炙热的喘息全部撒在他的身上。  
窗外的雨声渐渐远去，而两人的喘息也逐渐平息。身上的雨水被体温蒸去又留下汗水，两个人同样的都浑身湿漉漉的模样。了见透过该搭在游作肩头的胳膊看向游作的床。皱巴巴的床单上放着一个盆，正继续盛着天花板滴落的雨水。  
“今天晚上到我家来睡吧。”了见缓了缓气，温柔地压低声音说道。  
“嗯。”对方贴在他的脸边，痒痒地回答道。


	9. DAY7 在什么样的情况进行电话性交

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ，游了交往前提。写完以后觉得有点跑题ry可能不能算TS！总之随便看看就好……

电话响了。

Link vrains已经不安全的现在，游艇几乎成为了汉诺骑士的据点。家里的别墅早就成为不能被称为家的房子，反倒是在游艇上和三骑士以及幽灵在一起的时候更像家一些。而驾驶着游艇“旅行”，似乎已经成为了汉诺工作的一部分。

这样一个风平浪静的夜晚，接到了来自藤木游作的电话。

鸿上了见刚刚与其他人商讨完返回房间的档口，电话便响了。自从离开link vrains，电话联络这种稍微有些落后的方式又再次兴起。当然，从来都是他亲自去联系游作本人的。用当面见面的方式。他不想留下任何联系方式也不想被人主动找到。不然就会发生现在的事情。

“了见。”电话里的游作的声音响了起来。了见有些介怀他主动打电话这件事。然而不在link vrains的时候，了见说起话来就总是没有那么句句带刺。“不是说过有事我会主动联系你，不然的话不要联系我吗？……什么事？”

电话里的声音沉默了一下。“不……也没什么事。”

“……”了见发出了微妙的叹息。若说离开den city的第一晚游作打电话过来他还会出言阻止的话，现在他已经有些无言以对了。“我们没有必要每天晚上都问晚安吧？又不是黏糊糊的情侣。”。

“不是情侣……吗？但是了见和我正在交往吧？”电话对面的人微妙的注意到悲观的词汇，发出了疑问。

所以说这件事已经让了见非常激烈地后悔了。成为了同伴。变成了朋友。答应了交往。爬上了床。一步一步都让了见总是怀疑有哪里搞错了。

“可我每天都在想了见……什么时候回来。”

“这你就不用担心了。”了见从鼻子里笑出声，“我说过了，我是不会从消灭伊格尼斯的命运中逃离的。”

“我知道。”游作肯定地回答道。“我从来没怀疑过。我只是‘想念了见你’了。”

“不能在link vrains里见面，那么至少可以和了见打电话。”

“从十年前那时候开始，了见的声音就能够让我安心。”

“现在也是，这种思念的心痛的感觉……只要听到了见的声音就会缓解很多。”

“你在说什么呢。”了见忍不住开喊停。“只不过是声音而已能起到什么作用。而且，和十年前相比我的声音早就变了吧。”

“可能是变了。但还是有东西没有变。”电话那边传来窸窸窣窣布料的声音，似乎是游作钻进了被子里。了见拿过枕头靠在背后，调整了个舒服点的姿势拿着电话听他讲起来。

电子界的事情。没解决的伊格尼斯。不同的理念。汉诺骑士。学校的课程。热狗摊的新品。草薙哥讲过的他和他弟弟的事情。不知不觉电话里过了半个小时，认为自己没什么可说的了见也绝对没有少说。

一个话题停下之后，电话里游作的声音变得有点闷闷的。“再多说一点吧，了见。”

“高中生就好好去睡觉。”了见拿出了年长的口气，“而且你已经困了吧？声音都变了。”

“没有，我没困。”游作的声音停下了，过了一会儿再次响了起来。“好几天没有见面了，了见没有什么感觉吗？”

“什么感觉？”了见反问道。

“……想做的感觉。”

直接这么大刺刺地问了出来，了见一时有点愣神，甚至可以说不相信自己的耳朵。

“……没有。我可没有精力旺盛的高中生那么纵欲过度。”了见十分笃定地回答道。

“是吗。我不行。好几天没有做了，想到了见就忍不了。”电话里的人简直口无遮拦，让了见忍不住捂着话筒左右环顾，想到被三骑士和幽灵检查过很多次，房间里确定不会有什么窃听器之类的东西，才再次拿起手机。

“了见，再多说点话。”游作的声音还是闷闷的，带了一点鼻音。“我想听着了见的声音自慰。”

“……你是不是有什么问题这个高中生。”了见终于忍不住开口嘲讽道，“要做这种事的话，普通情况下不是该看一些黄色电影之类的吗？”

“那个的话倒是有看。”游作出乎意料地回答道。“这么说来，里面有一个女优长得真的很像了见。看那个的话说不定不错。了见你要看一下吗？”

就在了见思考是要他看一下女优还是看一下黄色电影的时候，手机通知收到了一条讯息。打开以后，一个发色雪白，蓝色眸子的姣好身影出现在了屏幕上。照片上的少女虽然衣着暴露，但是神色却很端庄。仔细一看竟然真的和了见有几分相似。

“是别人发给我的。一看竟然长得和了见很像。今晚说不定看她的片子也是不错的选……”

游作的话还没说完，突然被电话那边嘟嘟的挂断声打断了。

没有料到了见会挂电话的游作愣了几秒钟。房间里的空气变得安静无比，只有待机的萝卜哔在不远处陪伴着他。

游作重新拿起手机播了回去，电话响了几声便再次接通。

“怎么。”

“抱歉，了见，刚才是骗你的。”游作匆匆忙忙开口解释道，“没有这样的女优。这张照片是电脑制作的。原图是了见你的照片。你看。”

他将手机中的另一张了见的照片发了过去。同样的角度同样的神情。电话那边许久终于传来了话语。

“你的电脑技术就用来做这种无聊的事情？”电话那边的人似乎再次叹了口气。“好吧，我陪你。不过可别想我说什么不堪的话。”

“没事。了见只要随便说说就好。”

游作把手机放在耳边，随后在被窝里蜷起身。手刚刚从暴露的空气中伸回被窝有些寒冷，他隔着自己的睡裤揉了揉内裤包裹的性器，脸上泛起一股有些灼烧的红。

电话里的声音有些罕见的手足无措起来。不管是什么时候都要让自己处在上风的汉诺骑士显然没有应对过这种场面，一时变得有些尴尬。

“那么，说什么好……”

电话的声音与实际上的不太一样，略微些许失真的味道反而加重了声音中的磁性。“什么都好，”游作再次重复道，“说决斗的事情也可以。”

“你听这种话题也会兴奋吗？真是了不得啊playmaker。”电话里的声音顿了顿，“该不会决斗的时候也在想这些吧。”

嘲讽的语调是无比的熟悉，让游作想起了与revolver决斗的那些个时间。从卡牌与怪兽上传来的，对方的斗志与思绪，决心和向往。在用决斗作为交流的时候，他所知道的revolver，与在身体相连心意相交的了见。体内有一股温热燃烧了起来，将身体渐渐唤醒。

“之前……没想过那些。”游作压低声音答道。平时夹着卡牌的手指伸进裤子里握住自己的性器，顺着形状上下摩挲着。

“那之后会想了？决斗的时候抱着这样的想法。大名鼎鼎的playmaker可真是，变态啊。”了见故意低声说道。虽然房间的隔音还不错，但他还不想冒着被三骑士和幽灵听到的风险和游作调情。

自己的身体，自己尤为了解。游作的手指顺着柱身撸动，很快便渐入佳境。阴茎在手底下鼓成一团，渐渐变得坚硬而翘起。电话里了见的声音再次开口嘲讽，他却想起对方在床上张开口，自己的手指在他的口中被舔舐和润湿的模样。游作抽出手指自己将它舔湿，重新握住性器时果然感觉更好。被濡湿的性器在手下变得有些软若无物，手指好像和它融为一体一般变得温柔如水。

了见听到电话里游作的声音逐渐变得急促，呼吸声变得更加清晰。游艇在海上随着波浪轻微的摇晃，而了见也感觉自己正被波浪轻柔地晃动着，晃得脑袋都有点迷蒙。

“什么时候游作你也来海上吧。”虽然隔着船舱，但他仿佛能看到海面上的万千星辰。倒映在碧波之上的银河光芒，汇聚成真正的星辰大道。他继续开口描述着海上的光景，却不停地回想起在那栋别墅里的事情。身体连同床一起轻轻的晃动，而耳边则是恋人温柔的气息。了见抬起手臂盖住天花板的光芒，只剩下电话里的声音异常的清晰。电话那边的游作仍在继续，发麻的手掌正在回忆了见的触感。而性器被套弄的，炽热的感觉，与了见体内相似却又不太一样。他有些无意识地耸动着身体，比起用手撸动更像是在手掌里抽插着。根根分明的手指套紧他的柱身，时不时抚摸过敏感的龟头与沟壑。柱身最底端都被照顾到，游作忍不住在喘息间带上了见的名字。

听到电话里粗重的鼻息间吐露出了自己的名字，了见被手臂挡住的脸上的嫣红已经蔓延到了耳朵根。口中的话语也不知道该冒出怎样的语句，只得回应般叫出游作的名字。对方似乎很喜欢听的样子，声音里都打起了颤，似乎就快要到顶点。了见的手掌忍不住抓紧又松开，终于克服心底的羞耻感开口问了一句：“要去了吗，游作？”

低沉而又隐忍的声音从听筒传入游作的耳中，涨到最大的性器抖了抖，突然仿佛脑中的一根线猛然崩断一般，游作的整个身体都向前一挺，性器一跳便喷出一股精液，溅在他的手掌上。

电话对面的游作再次喃喃自语着了见的名字。许久之后粗重的喘息终于平静，变得悠长而安静起来。恐怕电话对面的人已经睡着了吧。

了见挂上了电话，把手机丢在身边。压着眼睛的手臂依旧没有放下来。耳边的声响似乎还在持续一般，许久之后他突然翻身下床走进了浴室。

花洒的声音唰唰作响，连绵不绝的水流喷在了见身上，从头顶浇下来，顺着头发汇成几股落入下水口。了见垂着头盯着脚底。浇在头顶的水甚至有些冷，但这都凉不下身体里仿佛沸腾的血液。“真是……该死的高中生。”他忍不住苦笑一声，说出一句平时的鸿上了见不太会说的粗口。随后他转过身靠在墙壁上，任凭清冷的水流打在自己身前，握住了早已经抬起头的性器。

灼热的感觉随着手掌的动作猛然蹿升，仿佛等了很久一般迫不及待地在体内肆虐。了见别过头闭上眼睛，试图回避过于明亮的浴室灯光。头发完全垂下搭在脸上和肩头，眉头有些难耐和困扰地皱起。纤细却又不失结实的身体在他自己的动作下起伏，绷紧的小腹露出好看的线条。了见忍不住抬起一只手摸向自己的乳尖，却在碰到的时候颤抖了一下。拥挤的浴室里仿佛多了一个人一般抵在他的身前，水流仿佛温柔的抚慰。眯着的眼睛隔着透明的水帘，了见仿佛能看到灯光下幽蓝的阴影，和注视着自己的翠色眼眸。浴室匆匆的流水声遮挡了隐隐的喘息声，以及手指翻弄所发出的水声。性器高翘，马眼张合的同时，了见感到自己的后穴也在难耐地收缩着。但是让他用后穴自渎是无论如何都无法做到的事，他只能无视身体内部的空虚，强行让自己集中在前端。小腹传来一阵热流上蹿下跳，接着突然冲上头顶。了见的身体猛然紧绷，头仰起又重新压下，弯着身子射了出来。

一股一股的精液顺着水流直接流逝。射精后的了见双腿发软，痉挛着缓缓滑落在地上。身体渐渐冷却，随后水流的冰冷也令他打了个寒颤。他有些疲惫地抬起手，模糊的视线渐渐清晰。

差不多也该回去了。头脑逐渐清明之后，了见这样想道。


	10. DAY8 酒后乱性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游了没有交往前提。倒不如说完全是陌生人。  
> 一夜情设定。写作酒后乱性读作OOC。真的十分OOC我自己都不能忍ry  
> 有放尿play情节请千万注意。  
> 可能是平行世界观吧，开车要什么具体设定【】

夜晚的路上藤木游作不紧不慢地走着。从热狗店回到家还有一定的距离，每天这个时候通过回家的路也是习以为常的事。很少有什么东西能阻挡他的脚步，直到突然一个声音喊住了他。

“喂，你……”

磕在石板路上的脚步顿时停了下来。游作总是容易被这样的称呼方式吸引去注意力，这一次也不例外。路旁的花坛处，一个男人坐在花坛边沿。道路上栽种的树木遮挡住路灯的光影，把对方的身影遮挡的看不真切。游作盯着那人露在灯光下的脚踝，犹豫了一秒还是上前。

“什么事……”还未等他开口问清，一股浓重的酒气就扑了上来，顿时切断了游作的话语。似乎是被他靠近的动作所触发一般，花坛旁突然走出了两个不知道隐藏在哪里的男人，上前一把拽住了坐在花坛上的那人。

“看你喝的这么多，该走了。”两个人二话不说便试图把那人拉起来，拖拽的动作怎么看都有点粗暴。那人的身体似乎有些软塌塌的，没怎么用力气挣扎，只是模模糊糊说着一些抵抗的话语。游作冷眼旁观，搞不清对方关系的他并没有打算做些什么。甚至可能，什么都不做才是更好的选择。

直到那个人突然伸出胳膊，手指拽住了游作的衣角。

那一天，可能就这样被从获救的可能性里带走，至今十年也再也没有音讯的，给予了他勇气的那个人的身影，和眼前的人瞬间重叠了。那时的游作幼小而无能为力，甚至连自己都无法拯救。这十年间他无数次的想着如果能再见到他，无论如何都会拯救他，不会放开他的手，不会任由命运将他从自己身边带走。

就在眼前的人即将被两个男人拽开的一刹那，游作已经拉住了对方伸出的那只手。

两个男人顿时转过脸。他们的脸上写着威胁，以及“不要多管闲事”六个字。游作只是晃了晃掏出的手机。

“放开他，不然我就报警了。”

“你误会了，我们是认识的。”两个男人对视了一眼，还是选择了息事宁人的劝说语气。

“是吗。那也没关系，如果是我误会你们了，那么警察找我的麻烦就好。如果我没有误会的话，还是交给警察来处理，你们认为呢？”

两个男人再次对视了片刻，终于选择了放开手，从隐秘的暗处偷偷离开了。留下满身酒气的男人和游作两个人。虽然出手救了人，但游作皱了皱眉头，并没有打算多管闲事。

被两个男人半拽半拉地扯起来的人，腿似乎都无力伸直的模样，失去支撑后向前踉跄了几步，从树荫出走到了路灯的暗淡光芒下。游作只来得及看到对方白炽灯下苍白如雪的头发和粉色v型领口下的脖颈，接着便是一张醉的眼角惺忪的脸向他直接倒下来。游作本能地伸手接住对方瘫软的身体，被酒味扑了个满怀。

然后就被毫不留情地吐了一身。

颇为费力地把男人搀扶到就近的旅馆，询问对方的时候竟然还意识模糊地掏出了一张信用卡。旅馆的接待有些狐疑地看着这个组合，虽然过于年轻但似乎也找不出什么可以多嘴的地方。他看了看游作从男人的身上找到的证件，上面“鸿上了见”四个字对应的无疑是对方的脸，便只无言地提供了一个房间。

等到好不容易又把人扛进房间，游作闻了闻自己身上有点恶心的酸臭味，只能决定在旅馆房间里直接清理。好在只是外套上沾了一些而已，游作把外套丢进浴室，回头却看到半倚在床头的了见已经睁开了眼睛。

此时游作并没有注意过了见证件上的名字，甚至不知道该怎么称呼他。“你醒了啊。”他犹豫了片刻，还是用你来称呼了对方。

他这时候才仔细看清了对方的脸。在床头灯犹豫不定的灯光下能够看清了见的脸庞，仿佛用刻刀雕刻出的艺术品一般坚毅又完美的轮廓。靛蓝色的眼睛完全被水汽和醉意所充盈，有些涣散的视线甚至不知道在看往何方，只是映衬得发红的眼角和脸颊更加色彩艳丽起来。似乎同样被刻刀一刀抹出的嘴唇有些严肃地垂着嘴角，却在张开时露出一丝茫然。

“……没有酒了？”他摇摆不定的视线向身边扫着。

“你喝醉了，我把你带到这个房间的。用你的信用卡付的账。”游作走上前，十分简洁地说明了一下情况。但是对方完全没有听进去一般，只是有些迟钝的缓缓把视线移到了游作的脸上。他的嘴角向上勾了勾，突然露出了一个笑容。

游作愣了愣神。他从没有想到过有人可以在笑起来的时候仿佛变了一个人一般，突然间眼底的冰雪都融化在一汪春水当中。随后了见猛然伸出胳膊搭在游作的脖颈，一把将游作拉过了身。

带着湿润的酒气的嘴唇印了上来，游作甚至还没有反应过来发生了什么，便触碰到了冰凉而意想不到的柔软的唇瓣。浓浓的酒气与没有接触时闻到的反而不同，混杂着一丝烟草味，以及似乎带着海水和果实的甜蜜气息的复杂味道，一齐从口腔涌入，灌进了他的鼻腔。这股酒气过于刺激冲上了他的额头，与迫不及待地窒息感一起带来些许眩晕。等游作从这股眩晕中回过神来，他已经不知道什么时候被翻过身来仰面躺在床上。而了见则压在了他的身上。

被吻和酒气激得，即使是大部分时间都神情冷淡的游作脸上都泛起燥热的赤红，令他忍不住抬起手臂贴在脸上试图降温。了见抬手抹了一把头发，有点湿漉漉的发丝从手指缝滑下来，重新搭回脸上。从面孔推测，对方的年龄有些微妙，说不定比自己大不了几岁，如果没有到合法饮酒的年龄，真的报警恐怕也要一起被抓走。这种时候游作心里反而开始想些不合时宜的事情，完全没有在意自己正在被人压在床上的事实。

了见挺起身，跨坐在了游作的腰间。白色的外套早就从身上滑落到臂弯，露出短袖下的一节纤细的手臂。游作只看到头顶灯光下他背光的脸上露出有些高傲的笑容，刚被吻得湿润的嘴唇轻启说出有点模糊的话语：“那就做点愉快的事情吧？”

了见的左手拉起游作的手，随便地按在了自己的胸膛上。右手仿佛是向后撑着一般，却正好按在游作下身的关键部位。一直可谓说清心寡欲的高中生从未见过这样的阵仗，一时间竟然不知道该如何动作。只是说完这句话之后的了见便弯下身，头靠在了游作耳边。比起意识清醒的挑逗言语，刚才的话反而更像是醉酒后的胡言乱语。游作听着耳边人有些沉重的吐息，犹豫了片刻，按在对方胸膛上的手便向下游走。平坦的小腹，纤细又结实的腰肢，最后落在了对方的前端。

隔着裤子的几次抚慰之后，见了见完全没有反抗的意思，游作便拉开了见的裤链。被柔软的内裤布料包裹着的性器完全没有苏醒的迹象。或许是由于酒精的缘故，它只是蜷缩成软软的一团。直到被游作捉在手里玩弄着，它也没有什么变化，只是它的主人发出几声更为沉重的吐息，随后从鼻腔里哼出声来。

游作从没想过男性低沉的呻吟声也会有催情的作用。心头涌上的一种不可名状的兴奋令他加重了手上的动作，手套成筒状套弄着了见还未变硬的性器。了见抬了抬身子，却只是再次无力地把头顶靠在游作的肩头。散下的发丝刺在游作的脖颈和脸上，令人难耐的痒。而带着醉意却又丝毫没有压抑的喘息声一声一声地传入游作耳中，令人更加难耐的心痒。游作在心里质疑了一下现在的行为理由，但是下体传来的阵阵酸麻让他也有些不想停手。

等到游作把自己坚硬的性器插入了见的身体，对方才似乎从疼痛中回复了一丝清明。背对游作趴在床上的身体软软地下陷着，只有被双手固定的腰肢和臀部抬起。游作看不到了见的双眼是否流露出些许清醒的神采，只是听到他有些模糊地吐出等一等，慢一点之类的字眼。被酒精催化的后穴似乎更为柔软，很容易地便被贯穿和深入。游作动了动腰，抵在内壁的阴茎探寻着了见身体里的方向。终于一直悬垂着的，被酒精所麻痹的性器有了苏醒的模样，开始抬起了头。而了见的后穴也随之绞紧，小口一缩一缩的仿佛在嘬着肉棒一般。游作接着大开大合地顶撞起来，抽插的动作撞得床都发出摇晃的声响。了见侧着脸贴在床单上，甚至上半身也无法抬起，只是一起在床单上摩擦揉搓着，乳首也被压在身体与床单之间挤压，随着一次一次的冲撞尖锐地传出快感。酒精麻痹着大脑，模糊的意识更加眩晕，刺激的化学物质的快感与下体带来的阵阵更加触动灵魂的愉快，不停地冲击大脑。了见微微张着的嘴唇里发出满足的喘息，宛如钟锤一般击打在游作心头。他的动作顿时变得更大，每一次抽插都深深地顶入深处，停留半天才抽出来。每次重重的一顶了见都会被顶出媚叫，身体都泛红地抽动起来。呻吟声渐渐变得难耐，而两人皮肤接触的汗水变得极为黏腻，仿佛是将肌肤黏连在一起一般。突然了见身体一阵抽搐，随后隐约有了些许挣扎，开始用力撑起自己的身体。

只是游作的胳膊一捞，他便再次跌入游作的臂弯之中。眯着的双眼微微颤抖，从眼缝里透出迷蒙的哀求之色。

“不行……”了见似乎能够认出游作一般，视线缓慢地抬起。游作只是贴近他的耳后，把自己的吐息掠过他的后颈。“什么不行？”

了见没有回答，却只是喃喃自语着不行，手也无力地按着游作的手臂，试图把它掰开。只是在这种时候一切都是徒劳，游作再一次深深地顶入令了见全身激烈地颤抖，高高仰起头颅露出细长的脖颈。

“呜……不行……”了见的声音竟然带上了隐约的哭腔，颤抖的手也一次一次地试图抓住游作的手臂，却又自己滑开。几次努力之后他终于模模糊糊地开口：“要……漏出来了……不行……”

游作愣了愣，终于明白了他所说的是怎么回事。然而此刻他不会让对方逃走，而是深深环住了见的身躯，贴在他的背上，同时下巴搁在对方的肩头温柔地开了口：“没关系，就在这里漏出来吧。”

了见呜咽了一声。即使是醉得意识不清，他仅存的自尊心也在告知着这种行为的羞耻和不堪。比游作还要年长的男人在游作的怀里哀声呻吟起来，令游作的心头涌现出一丝嗜虐的快感。他坏心眼地伸手捉住了见的性器，指腹刺激着前端的马眼，甚至用指甲抠弄着勾缝。了见的阴茎颤抖起来，却不是因为即将射精。了见难耐地大声哀求，再次用尽全力挣扎起来。后穴连接着的部分撕扯着，而游作的灼热还在里面摩擦捅弄着。突然尖端顶到内壁最敏感的部位，了见的声音瞬间拔高发出一声尖叫，随后性器猛然抖动射出一股水柱。

了见痛苦又愉悦地抓着游作的手臂，喷射而出的尿液不停地射在床单上，很快濡湿了他们身下的部分。无法停下的了见被释放的舒畅与被迫在床上排泄的羞耻夹击，拼命地甩着头流出泪水和涎水。游作还在不停地戳弄着了见的敏感点，令高昂的快感不停打断前端的释放，会阴处不停地汇聚起灼热的快感传到后脊，直到了见再次猛地弹起身躯，前端一股液体再次射出。这次他自己甚至都不知道自己射了什么，只是张着嘴不停浪叫着。游作紧紧地抱住了见不令他落入身下有些骚臭的湿漉当中，直到感到手臂上一沉，不知对方是终于在快感中彻底断线，还是酒精发作沉入了梦乡。

等到第二天，游作看着换了的床单上躺着的，正在熟睡的，陌生男人的脸。忍不住罕见的抬手捂住了自己的脸。

还是趁对方没醒偷偷溜走比较好。从来不会逃走的游作，难得在心里这样盘算起来。


	11. 性转车车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 编外的游了♀。了见单方面性转注意。BG向R18注意。  
> 了见并非天生是女孩子，不知道为什么就突然变成了女孩子。  
> 因为是性转所以有OOC。

藤木游作提着一个塑料袋步入了自家有些破烂的房间。

回家的行动本来是很习以为常的事情，但是此刻家中多出来的一个长居的客人令他有了一丝不习惯。坐在床上正在对着平板划看着屏幕的人听到他关门的声音，抬起头向他投来了眼神。游作在楼梯上愣了几秒才终于想起了这种时候需要说的话语。

“……我回来了。了见，给你带了热狗。”

把平板放下从床上站起身的，正是汉诺骑士的首领Revolver本人，鸿上了见。只是若是熟悉他的人会很快察觉到他有些不同寻常的地方。了见似乎是很无聊地拉伸着胳膊，接着向他走来。脚上的鞋子因为宽大而踢踏出声音，他站到游作面前，伸手接过装着尚有热气的袋子，张口吐出了话语。

“多谢你了。”

他的声音有些故意压低一般，但却温柔而尖细。仔细看过去，他的脸也与平时不同，少了许多坚毅而锐利的线条，变得有些柔和。英挺的眉毛变得细了些，唯有蔚蓝色的双眸依旧皱着有些严肃的神色。当然，只要一个人视力没有出问题，第一个注意到的恐怕是他粉红色的t恤之下高高撑起的胸脯。

汉诺骑士的首领鸿上了见，不知道为何变成了女孩子。

这件事情发生的无比突然，谁都不知道如何解决。尽管汉诺骑士们已经在努力地寻找问题的原因，但是在变回来之前，了见已经维持着女孩子的身体许多天了。

不愿意用这样的身体出门，甚至不肯见包括三骑士和幽灵在内的手下。到目前为止能够被允许直接接触他的，也只有游作一人而已。

尽管变成了女孩子，了见的身高依旧没有比游作矮太多。高挑的十八岁少女的身体，细长的双腿和颇为雄伟的前胸，无论从那个角度看都是十分优质的美少女。了见与游作随便寒暄了一阵，无非是在家里是否会无聊，link vrains有没有发生什么大事之类的话题。虽然只能在家里等着游作带吃的回来，很大几率也只能吃到热狗，不过了见并不介意，甚至说是十分享受这样的饮食。

他——或者说她，张开嘴一口咬下热狗。女孩子的嘴巴甚至还要更小一些，不怎么习惯这个身体的了见顿时被热狗的酱汁溅了一嘴。游作顺势坐在床的另一边看着了见，他也从未想过自己喜欢的人会变成另一幅身体。若说是另一幅身体也并不准确，无论是她那宛如月色的头发还是眉宇间有些严肃认真的神色，都与男性的鸿上了见无异。只是有异的部分也令人无法忽视罢了。可能是等的太久有些饥饿，了见很快便几口吃完了热狗，通红的舌头沾了沾嘴唇上残留的酱汁。只是还有一点红色的残渣存留在她的嘴角上并未被发现，游作贴近了一些，歪头靠向她的脸，轻轻舔舐去那酸辣的酱汁。

随后顺着这个姿势，将嘴唇向着了见还未反应过来而微张的口亲了过去。对方的嘴唇还是那般柔软，糅合着热狗咸香的气息，以及了见所特有的，温和又令人贪恋的香气。

了见也闭上眼睛享受着这个吻，房间里顿时安静得只剩下唇齿交错的细微水声。游作顺手扣住了见的肩膀，从手掌传来的触感柔嫩到不可思议。接吻的舌更加深入，吮吸也仿佛要夺去对方的呼吸，游作顺着侵略性的姿态将了见压在了床上，接着身体意外地被两团柔软的触感所阻挡。

了见也似乎察觉到什么，睁开了眼睛。两个人的唇齿恋恋不舍的分开，游作似乎有些愣神，片刻才喃喃道：“好软……”

“……那是肯定。”了见有点没好气地说道。随后她又眯起眼睛，嘴角弯出一个游作十分熟悉的弧度。接着她捉住游作的一只手，毫不犹豫地按在了她自己的胸口上。

“该说果然是高中男生呢，面对这种情形看来兴奋的很快嘛。怎么，这样的身体你更喜欢吗，藤木游作？”

了见带着戏谑和挑衅的口吻依旧是平时的模样。只不过属于女孩子的温柔嗓音令这类话少了很多尖刺。

“不，要说的话我还是更喜欢平时的。”游作平静地回答道。按在手掌上的柔软胸脯，仿佛棉花一般轻轻捏着便会陷下一点。虽然了见男人的身体也有着手感十分不错的胸部，但是与女孩子的触感完全不同。若是询问游作的真心，他可能是发自内心地认为女孩子胸部大的有些赘余。

“哦？那你可真是个变态。”了见勾了勾眉头，戏谑而睥睨地说道。

“我不是变态，”游作纠正，“我只是喜欢了见，无论了见是怎样的模样都无所谓。我都会希望了见在我身边，并且能够共同抓住未来。”

嘴上说着十分认真的话语，但游作的手却并没有很老实。女孩子的身体对他来说其实也颇为新鲜，他有点好奇地用力抓了抓手下温暖柔软的一团，高挺饱满的乳峰在他手上轻轻变形，引得了见忍不住露出有些困惑苦恼的神色。

“别太用力了，感觉有点奇怪。”了见开口抗议道，然而此时游作的手指却隔着布料无意间擦过圆润的胸脯上的凸起，引得她突然发出一声细小的呻吟。

突如其来泄出的声音令了见自己都吃了一惊，连忙捂住了自己的嘴。游作再次用力揉捏了一把，随后开口说道：“你就这么不穿内衣地生活吗？”

从回家开始，游作的视线就总是无意间注意到了见那件平时最爱穿的t恤之下，高耸的胸脯前端凸起的乳尖。甚至透过布料还能隐约看到乳晕的颜色。“那不然呢，难道你要我穿女式的内衣。”一边蹙起眉头，了见一边理所当然地回答道。一时间游作也觉得很有道理，让威严的汉诺首领自愿穿上女性的内衣，怎么想都是不可能的事情。

游作继续抓捏着了见的双峰，她的乳头已经有些结实地挺立起来，随着游作的揉捏而引发了见微微的颤抖。一股从未体验过的感受涌入了见的身体，令她不由得张开双唇接连不断地吐出喘息。自己这样的声音简直过于奇怪，了见忍不住拽紧了游作的衣襟。

“这种感觉……真的是……好奇怪……”了见被抑制不住的喘息呻吟打断话语，断断续续地吐出疑问。游作把脸埋入她的脖颈，向下蹭去便仿佛要陷入这温润软玉之内。他的发丝扫在了见脸上有些痒痒的，而嘴唇触过的皮肤也升起不寻常的灼热。女孩子的身体比较起来简直软的不像话，游作的手和唇都仿佛接触着有些陌生的柔软，但是她却有着熟悉的了见的温暖。

等到游作把手顺着了见纤细的瘦腰探下去时，果不其然抓到了一条四角男式底裤。他内心无语了一秒，还是脱下了见的底裤。连臀部都饱满而富有弹性，引得游作又忍不住多捏了几下。

“等一等。”大约知道游作要做什么的了见从全身发软的情欲中抬起脸，很严肃地说道，“必须戴套。现在这样的身体，无法确定会不会因为你的行为而使我妊娠。”

“……”游作停下了动作，有些惊愕地瞪大眼睛盯着了见。见他神色未变，许久才开口道，“你竟然没有障碍地说出这类话题，有点意外。”

了见虽然已经脸颊泛红，但说出这句话的神情却无比严肃。游作露出了一个不易察觉的笑容，贴近了见的耳朵：“就让了见怀上我的孩子也不错。”

话音刚落，游作就看到了见的耳朵根肉眼可见的变得通红。他低头看下去怀里少女的神情，果不其然变得有点气急败坏。“能没有障碍地说出这种话的你，才是过于不知羞耻吧高中生！”

不过很快，了见也放弃了这种无谓的担忧。自己的身体是绝对不会保持这样太久的，怎么说也不可能怀孕才对。或许是现在的情况太过于超脱常理，了见已经有些自暴自弃的感觉。

游作的手指顺着了见平坦的小腹向下伸去。没怎么接触过女孩子的他，尽管看过一些必要的影片，却对女孩子的身体也并非特别了解。他的手指在草丛中探索片刻，终于寻找到了进入的入口。只是把手指微微向着隐秘的穴口探入，他便露出了有些惊讶的神色。

“了见，已经这么湿了。底下都湿湿嗒嗒的，看来也很有感觉嘛。”

“我又……怎么知道，女孩子的身体会有什么反应！”被游作的话激得满脸诱人的嫣红，了见还是嘴硬地辩解道。被恋人的反应引诱得已经硬起来的游作，此刻只想进入对方的体内。他没怎么犹豫便掏出自己的性器，对着方才寻找到的蜜穴探了进去。

游作向来是个举止相对温柔的恋人，缓缓地插入挤得了见颤抖地吐出长长的气息，声音也变得有些高昂。比平时更要轻易地，游作便完全进入了见的体内。柔软湿润的甬道顿时包裹住了他的滚烫事物。

异样的挤压感与平时完全不同，几乎没有感受到太多疼痛地被进入的感觉，令了见也有些愕然。这就是女孩子的身体吗。完全陌生的感觉令他手足无措，身心被侵占支配的感觉比平时要更加强烈。仿佛天生便应该融为一体的被填满的感觉，所带来的安心与愉快是那么充实。游作接着握住了见的细腰，光滑的几乎要从他手中溜走一般的触感令他不由得加重了力道。

“我要动了，了见。”

游作开口说道，接着缓缓晃动起了腰肢。还未习惯这种陌生感觉的了见猝不及防，直接发出了一声小小的惊叫。带着媚的声音在了见自己的耳朵里过度羞耻，令她忍不住抬手捂住了眼睛。然而与男性的时候不同，这喉咙里的声音几乎无法被抑制住一般不停地倾泻而出。游作挺着腰开始抽插，进出穴口的阴茎带出分泌的爱液，逐渐发出激荡的水声。过于清晰的被操弄的声音和自己的浪叫声不停钻入了见的耳膜，巨大的羞耻感将他包围，甚至催化得身体内部更加涌出一股空虚和焦躁不安。身体连接的部分不断升高温度，游作的脸上也开始淌下汗来。他眯着眼睛看着了见，对方合不上的口中不停发出尖细的哀鸣。变成女孩子之后，这声音竟然是与十年前那般仿佛没有什么变化。

“了见的声音……好可爱。”游作用力抽插着，抑制不住的喘息声中说出了这样的话。“这种……声音……”断断续续地回答着的了见被逐渐燃起的快感激得说不出完整的话语，一声一声地小声叫着，随着游作的顶撞发着颤。她的手无处着力地伸向下体，却不知道该放在何处，又徒劳地按着小腹。连揉弄自己的性器都做不到，只能任由游作操弄的了见发出难耐的声音，歪过脸咬住了自己的手指。丰满的胸脯随着身体而不停地上下晃动着，被游作偶尔抓住揉捏带来更大的快感和媚叫。嗓音里仿佛掺了甜美的蜂蜜一般，带上了一丝哭腔。“游作，不要了，身体好奇怪……”了见忍不住发出哀求，无法控制的快感令她有些失去平日的坚持和傲气。但游作无论如何都不会在这种时候停下。他只是温柔地吻着了见的唇舌，给她带去发麻一般的柔和快感。直到身体深处燃起的火焰突然窜高，心跳如鼓的同时一股快感顶着她的身体，几乎马上便要托到最高点。“不行，要去了，要去了，游作——”了见的尖声几乎要高亢到顶点，无法分清是尿意还是其他的什么感觉不停地冲击被插入的地方。她无能为力地紧紧搂住游作，手指几乎要扣入对方结实的后背。令人焦躁到几乎发疯的临界之下，她弓起腿蹬乱了脚下的床单。游作抽插的速度加快，口中也不停地泄出沉重的喘息。性器仿佛要被融化一般的灼热，游作伸手一把捉住了见的双乳胡乱揉捏了几下。突然间了见猛地尖叫一声，身体高高弹起，紧绷到几乎僵硬。柔软的蜜穴甬道顿时挤压收缩着插入其中的性器，时不时抽搐的内壁几乎在榨精一般。游作感到了见的穴口涌出一股温热的水流，浇在他滚烫的性器上。


	12. DAY8.5 酒后乱性.续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇酒后乱性的后续。这次醉酒的是作。  
> 游了依旧没有交往的前提。彼此是同一个公司的前后辈关系。  
> 虽然醉酒但是作和平时的区别大概只有ooc（……）  
> R18。

把藤木游作搀回家的路上，鸿上了见一直在思考等一会儿要如何离开。  
在公司进入二十岁的游作，被同事知道了已经到了合法饮酒的年龄，便被在一次晚餐会上起着哄喝了酒。没想到这个人在饮酒之后竟然变得更加正经起来，正坐着开始一动不动地瞪着了见。在了见内心升起不祥的预感之时，游作的类似“向憧憬已久的前辈求婚”之类的之类的台词已经说出了一半。好在被他及时用大笑打断，引得其他不明就里的同事也一边哄笑着一边当做酒桌上的玩笑。之后，了见更是理所当然地被赋予了送醉的有点步履蹒跚的游作回家的职责。  
被好像有点说不清楚话的游作指引着到达他那栋随时要倒塌一样的危楼，了见在门口的路灯下犹豫了许久，还是选择扛着游作的胳膊将他半拉半扶地送到了床上。眼看着游作躺靠上了床，他又尽量负责任地去接了一杯热水，回头便看到游作已经坐在床上，用明亮到不像话的眼睛继续一动不动地盯着他。  
这小子刚才醉酒该不会都是装的吧。了见拧起了眉头，有点郁闷的顺手把杯子里的热水一饮而尽，接着便干脆地向着门口的方向走过去。  
“既然你已经清醒了……那就能自己收拾局面了吧。我走了。”  
然而很不幸的是，从厨房到房门中间，注定会路过游作坐着的床。就在他即将错身走过的瞬间，果不其然一只手非常用力地握住了他的手腕。了见回过头，挑起的眼角眯起，自上而下地看向游作。这样的视角和表情总是充满威严，若是在公司，这样的神情通常会让手下的人说不出不合理的话。但是他严厉的视线对上游作蹙起的眉眼，接下来他便丝毫没有被阻拦地开口了。  
“留下来，了见前辈。”  
“……你的脑子是还没有清醒吗？”了见凶巴巴地压下了嘴角，“这样的胡言乱语准备说到什么时候？”  
“我不是胡言乱语，”游作的眼角和脸颊都被酒精烘烤得泛红，连舌头都不是非常好用，一字一句地缓慢说道，“我喜欢了见前辈，从很久以前开始……”  
“够了。我不会为了听你喝醉了的胡言乱语而留下来的。”了见有些焦躁地打断了他，甩过脸试图再次迈步，却被手腕巨大的力量钳得无法动弹。“你放开，藤木游作。”了见的口气并没有变得很差，但看上去已经有些生气了。他用力地开始与游作角力，拉起的手腕将游作的手臂也带了起来。有些拽不住了见的游作顺势跟着站了起来，一脚踏在了有点摇晃的床板上。“等等，了见前辈——”话还没有说完，他跟上的另一只脚便踏出了床沿。本身便有点摇晃的身躯顿时向前一歪，撞在了见的身上，连带着对方一同重重地摔在地板上，发出相当大的“咚！！！”的巨响。  
房间的尘土似乎都被掀了起来。猝不及防的了见险些被后背和前胸的冲击力撞断气，眼前一阵漆黑便失去了抗议的最佳时机。等到他咬着牙从撞击的疼痛中恢复过来，脸颊旁边的空间已经被游作撑着的手掌完全占据，身体也被完全挡住，躺在地上无路可逃。  
“了见前辈你还记得吗，是你先对我出手的。”  
游作一开口，了见顿时没了反抗的余地。了见从来没有想到过，多年前一个酒醉之后过于失去理智的夜晚，本以为这辈子都不会再见面的那个高中生，会有一天出现在他的公司他的面前，还成为了他的后辈。尽管两个人一直心照不宣，也从未真的提起这件事，然而这件事一直是了见心中过于愧疚和心虚的一个点。现在，对方终于提起了这件事，而且还是在这种场合。了见仿佛一下子泄了气一般，危险地眯起来的眼睛瞥向了一边，竭尽全力试图推开游作的身体也自暴自弃般地放松，只有眉头还拧作一团。  
“如果是那次欠你的，那我无话可说。就还给你吧。”眼见了见闭上了眼睛，颇有一副任人宰割的架势，游作脸上却浮现了有些痛苦的神色。他张了张嘴试图说些什么，随后又咽了下去。他抬手抚向了见的刘海，微微地拨了上去，在了见有些疑惑地睁眼回望的时候，俯下脸在了见的嘴唇上印下了一个吻。  
带着潮湿的酒气，和灼热气息的呼吸，从唇齿间灌入了见的口中，主宰着他的呼吸。一个没有爱意的吻本不应该如此黏着而深情，仿佛要将心爱的人完全侵占的掠夺，以及为他带来欢愉的爱抚交织。若是承认这份吻之中的爱意，就仿佛承认了对方的情愫。因此当对方的嘴唇与他分开之时，了见有些呼吸不顺地开口，试图打断这逐渐暧昧起来的空气。“接吻就不必了吧，只是还之前的债而已。”  
“如果是这样，了见前辈无论被我做什么都可以吗？”游作的脸离得很近。那天的记忆在脑子里模糊不清，似乎完全记不真切。然而那天的记忆却又在脑子里无比清晰，游作少年稚气未脱的脸上涌现着耀眼的情欲之色。与那时候相比，现在眼前这张脸本应坚毅而又成熟，却因为微醺而变得柔和了许多，隐约间又能看到曾经的模样。  
两人在地板上缠绵了许久，久到令了见有些不耐烦。他忍住心底被勾引出的情动，推开了还在用温柔的亲吻唤醒他身体的游作。被褪下长裤的双腿在空气中感到丝丝冰凉，接着了见弓起双腿，将自己的后穴暴露在游作的视线之下。甚至伸到下体的双手掰开了自己的臀瓣。隐藏在皱褶之内的粉嫩小穴便微微开口，拘谨地吞吐着。“不用做那么多多余的事情。直接……插进来不就好了。”  
尽管嘴上这样说着，了见的脸还是涨红了起来，露出些许羞耻之色。本身便被酒精冲头的游作哪里经受得住这种挑逗的行为，头脑一热便真的压下了见的双腿，已经有些硬挺的分身直接插了进去。  
“唔……！”没有料到游作会直接行动的了见迫不及防叫出了声，接着便用力咬住牙关压抑住接下来产生的声音。没有经过充分润滑的后穴也无法轻易贯穿而入，游作缓缓地挤进小穴反而放大了了见的触觉感官。后穴的褶皱被一点点撑平，一丝丝被扩张的感觉过于清晰，令了见屏住了呼吸无法动弹。然而很快这种温柔的优待便也消失，什么矜持体贴都被游作抛在了脑后。已经迫不及待的性器一个挺身便贯穿到深处，刺得了见喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，却被他自己死死地咽住。包裹在柔软滚烫的内壁里的性器传达出顶级的愉快，冲在游作头顶令他涨红了眼睛，与酒精一起将眼珠里的血丝浮现出来。了见被顶的呼吸发颤，一口气甚至被撞碎成断断续续的呼吸。游作仿佛对数年前那次经历依旧熟悉一般，轻而易举地便找到了见体内那粗糙的一点，每次抽插都会狠狠地擦过，挑得了见的阴茎很快便抬起了头。前端透明的液体顺着柱身流下，打湿了耻毛，在游作房间里毫无修饰的灯光下闪闪发亮。过于明亮的空间也终于让了见感到一丝窘迫，然而接下来游作却捞住他的后背，一把将了见的身体拉了起来。  
姿势的变化让游作的分身在了见体内不安分地搅动，甚至逼出了见的惊叫声。他被抱起在游作的怀里，身体直接坐在游作挺立的分身上。无从着力的身体只能深深地沉入游作的身上，后穴蠕动着将肉柱吸得更深。了见的双手求救般的紧紧勾住游作的身体，试图将自己从被贯穿到最深处的处境中解脱出来。  
过于激烈而突然的，将他的身体抬高又落下的，在最深处的反复抽插，令他无论如何都无法再抑制住喉咙里的声音。他断断续续地吐出字句，时不时被扫过的敏感点令他忍不住拔高了声音。“等一下，你慢一点……藤木游作……！”把脸都埋入他的胸口，沉重的呼吸完全落入他的皮肤上的游作仿佛没听到一般，沉浸在操弄倾心之人的快感之中。  
“慢……一点……游作！……”逐渐拔高的声音不再有开始时的冷淡与拒绝，变得软化与妥协。在身体内的快感灭顶一般地袭来之时，了见勾起的眉头之下，禁闭的双眼颤抖着流露出强忍的神色。“求求你……请……慢一点……”再次开口的了见声音颤抖着带了点呜咽，被强行顶开的身体无法控制地冲向顶峰，前端还未及反应便抽搐着达到高潮。过快和激烈的刺激甚至令他来不及射精，随后便居高不下地在高潮的临界点摇摇欲坠。  
“你……够了没有……藤木游作……！！”几次高潮之后，了见终于从情欲的漩涡中抬起头，勉强聚集意志力喊了出来。被酒精麻痹得有些迟钝的游作，直到现在性器依旧没有达到最为喷张的时刻，更别提达到高潮。“我做什么都可以……不是你说的吗，了见。”游作闭着眼睛亲吻着了见的胸口，嘴唇掠过坚挺的乳头令了见的身体大幅度地颤抖。下体和小腹被喷射的精液挂满，而且似乎很快，这个胸口也将被更多地喷溅上白浊。  
“你欠我的还清了，现在……是我欠你的，了见。”比清醒的时候还要清楚的思维，让游作温柔地吐出这样的话。至于听到他的了见是否还有清晰的头脑去反驳，那则不得而知了。


	13. DAY9 做爱时使用的道具

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY9 做爱时使用的道具  
> 游了没有交往前提。有反监禁剧情。了见主动被游作监禁。R18。  
> 想在肉里面加剧情的结果就是语无伦次……忽略前提当无脑肉看比较好！

空气浑浊的房间里摆放着一张床。高高的床脚看上去不像是普通的睡床，反而仿佛手术台一般。昏暗的灯光下灰尘缓缓漂浮的阴影，映衬出床上的人。

几乎是全身赤裸，只有少许反光的胶布贴着身体，却将大部分关键的部位都暴露出来。手脚捆上了柔软垫布的皮带，但即使如此皮带之下的皮肤也隐隐露出红肿的勒痕。虽然手脚并没有被拴住，但是双腿之间却横插入一根细长的管子。被隔开的双腿无法并拢，双脚又被向上提起。甚至连普通的躺下都做不到。

床上的人一直在躁动不安，却很难发出声音。他的嘴巴塞入了粉红色的口球，无法闭合地渗出唾液，与汗水一起打湿了整张床。本来拥有天空一般色彩的眸子被黑色的眼罩完全蒙住。空气中隐隐听得到震动的声响，一声一声地，过于频繁的节奏让这具身体几近脱水一般，濡湿的皮肤绷紧，勾勒出相当结实的细腰。

他的性器上扎着制式奇怪的套具，扣住根部的带环令它无法好好地勃起，很容易便勒得生痛。细线连接着后穴内塞入的跳蛋，此刻也依旧不停地反复刺激着身体内部。然而被这频繁的震动激起的兴奋却又被疼痛所干扰，宛如在海浪上颠簸一般上下起伏的快感，已经将这个人折磨到脱力的地步，身体几乎失去了挣扎的力气。

脚步声在房间中响起。床上的人完全没有听到这个声音。他的精神无法集中，甚至无法察觉到有人说话的声音。对方的声音逐渐变大，之后伸手拽住了蒙住他半张脸的眼罩。

“……Revolver……！！”对方的声音终于逐渐将他的意识拉回。随后眼罩被扯下来，突然刺眼的灯光袭入他的视线。变得有些杂乱的雪色头发被从眼罩的压迫中释放出来，勉强恢复了本身的形状。渐渐适应了光线之后，他的眼睛里映入了一张带着担忧和矛盾感情的脸。

“play……maker ……”接着被解开了口球的鸿上了见，酸胀的下巴终于得以合拢，含糊地发出声音。

“Revolver……现在就把你解放开。”藤木游作伸手关掉了跳蛋的开关，一直隐约响着的震动声停止。了见紧绷的身体瞬间缓和，瘫在床上不停喘息着，轮廓结实的小腹和前胸也大幅度地起伏。游作又想解开了见手上的束缚，却被对方的胳膊用尽力气甩了开来。他转过脸，对上了见还未散去水汽的双眼，被对方恶狠狠地瞪住。

“不用你做多余的事，playmaker。”了见的口中吐出的，是毫不留情的话语。

“Revolver……了见！我要把你解放出来。”

“我没有被束缚住。”

“为什么要把自己囚禁起来？”

“囚禁我的人是你。”

游作想要说出反驳的话语。然而了见却没有给他这样的机会。趁着游作接近的空档，他突然将胳膊环上游作的脖颈，搂住他拉下上身。被嫣红完全浸染的面孔依旧充斥着些许傲气，他眯起眼睛盯着游作，湿润到有点涨红的嘴唇开口说道：“这就是你的囚禁，藤木游作。”

靠的太近的脸勾起了嘴角，近距离注视着游作。对方的神色没有太大的变化，隔着对方的衣服也无法感知他的心跳。但是他曲起的双臂回抱住了见悬空抬起的身体，无法抑制地与对方贴近。了见从鼻腔里发出一声冷笑。

“喜欢”这个词从游作的口中说出时，便化为了心中层层的牢笼。不愿重复监禁他人的游作，让这样的他不得不监禁自己。言语与心意化作赤裸裸的伤害，不停地折磨着这个向自己抒发爱意和感情的敌人。

“即使我对你曾经有什么恩情，也可以足够抵消了吧？”高傲的汉诺首领被自愿监禁，仿佛自行折断了翅膀的鸟儿一般的坠入泥土。体验了足够的滋味之后，这个自称喜欢的男人终究会放手吧。

试图将他带出名为自我监禁的囚笼，又怎知栏杆的外面对他来说，是否反而是名为“世界”的牢狱？

房间里的空气变得更加浑浊，同时响彻着无法压抑的低声呻吟。游作的两根手指埋入了见的后穴，只是浅浅的扣弄便找到了那处粗糙的地方。前端的束缚依旧没有解开，触到敏感点的欢愉瞬间变成再一次的桎梏和疼痛，激得了见抽了好几口气。长时间处于刺激之中的身体变得即敏感又迟钝，手掌抚过每一处皮肤都会引起他的战栗。两侧的乳尖都被乳夹夹紧，坠着的金属挂饰随着身体的摇晃叮当作响。游作恍惚间想起了Revolver耳垂上随风飘荡的金属子弹，而对方决斗时那张嚣张又意气风发的脸与此刻重叠。了见的神情有些涣散一般蹙起眉头，闭紧双眼将脸歪向一边。这种时候普通的刺激甚至已经无法令他更加失常，游作只能采取更超过的刺激。双乳在乳夹的捏拽下形成不正常的尖突，柔软而又惹人怜爱。游作的舌头顶金属坠，接着将乳夹和乳头一起含入口中。过度柔软的触感早已与寻常情况不同。疼痛的刺激中又混入了游作轻柔的舔舐，酸痛与快感的刺激同时来袭。加上下方手指的夹击，两边共同令了见甚至有些喘不上气来。然而这还只是开始。被重新打开的跳蛋抵在他的穴口，震动的频率刺激着柔软的后穴，顿时穴口嫩肉便抽动着试图将它吞入。游作将跳蛋浅浅塞入，手指一起被紧紧地吸住。了见发出小声满意的喘息，渴求的身体得到了短暂的抚慰。然而接着，一个粗大滚烫的东西却直接闯入，将跳蛋一口气顶进了深处。了见的声音被击碎，变成破碎不堪的哀鸣。跳蛋的震动与包裹着性器的温暖甬道，让游作刚一进去便升起射精感。他压下身咬住下唇，手无意识地用力拉扯了见胸口的乳夹。想要阻拦的双手被束缚，想要合拢的双腿又被隔开。了见徒劳地勾起脚背又松开，剧烈的刺激令他不停甩着头，生理盐水从眼角不停涌出汇入鬓发。跳蛋被顶到最深处，甚至连五脏六腑都被震得发麻一般。游作缓缓地抽出性器又插入，每次都在深处停留很久。强烈的射精感令他不得不停下来，趴在了见耳边低声喘息。气流擦过了见的耳朵令脑后一阵发麻，高昂的性器被勒得疼痛不已。然而此时这份疼痛反而同时化为快感，将了见托上更高的顶峰。他的身体战栗到痉挛的地步，抑制不住的声音一声比一声高。还未等游作解开他阴茎上的枷锁，了见突然身体猛地弹起，后腰弓起到极限。被禁锢住的阴茎抽搐了几下，却完全没有射出精液来。能动弹的手指在游作的背后用力扣下，引得游作再次用力顶撞进去。好不容易有点缓和的身体再次绷紧，连肺部的空气都被挤出去一般的，痛苦和欢愉并存的长叹之后，了见的身体猛地落下，深深地陷入床铺之中。

尽管没有射精，然而汗水已经在床上积成一滩一般，留下一个水窝。了见的身体时不时地痉挛着，眼神涣散似乎已经陷入失神之中。然而这样还不够。放在他身体里的跳蛋还在不停地震动着。游作抬起了见的腿，轻轻亲吻着他的腿根。那里不易察觉地留着细长交错的伤痕，却都没有多少血痕。

当了见被过度的快感剥夺了意识，彻底陷入沉睡之时，游作才能寻找到机会解开他的束缚，将他从这漫长的，两个人共犯的“囚禁”中解脱出来。因此在此之前，还有更加漫长的不眠夜，以及更加翻腾喷张的性事，这份感情才得以安置。


	14. DAY10 在对方的面前自慰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18车。架空奇幻世界设定。  
> 有自慰，颜面射精，产卵剧情。  
> 可能有触手前提。  
> 游了不知道是不是交往前提。

藤木游作和鸿上了见收拾着战斗的残局。森林里到处都是死去的藤条摔在地上的残骸，被割断与打成筛子的外表看上去经历了一番苦战。乍一看仿佛只是不能动的植物一般的尸骸，刚刚还挥舞着渗出粘液的触手发动袭击。

从身上被扯下来的，僵硬的枯枝也被丢在了地上。粘在身上的粘液却并没有共同干枯。方才解决完魔物的两人有些狼狈，被战斗的灰尘和黏糊糊的粘液搞的难受不已。

“这座森林里有一条溪水，还算得上干净。去那里先清洗一下吧。”

对森林的状况比较熟悉的了见首先发话。游作抬起胳膊甩了甩上面的橙色液体，随即点了点头同意了见的提议。

月光下的溪水泛着银色的光芒，汩汩的流泻声很容易被找寻到。如果没有什么意外发生的话，将身上随意的清洗，随后便可以回到营地。只是事情总是没有想的那么简单。

了见俯下身，双手捧起晶莹的溪水拍在脸上。溪水溅在他脸上的半脸面具上，水滴顺着红色的鬓发滴滴答答地落下来。游作也用溪水拍了拍脸，却在扭头看向了见的时候察觉到一丝异样。对方的面色即使在有些黯然的夜色下，都显得有点熏红。英挺的眉毛中间拧起疙瘩，似乎在忍耐着什么一般。他似乎不易察觉地咬了咬下嘴唇，接着终于开口：“游作，有什么不对。……还是快点回去。”

了见说罢站起身来，似乎想要马上返程。然而仅仅是一个站起的动作，竟然让他瞬间变了脸色。鞋跟在石头上敲出几声踉跄的脆响，接着他腿一软险些跌入溪水中。

“了见？！”游作一个箭步上前，总算是及时扶住了见。然而就在他抓住了见胳膊的瞬间，却感到对方的身体猛烈地一阵战栗。接着游作变被了见猛地甩开了。

“……别碰我……！！”了见大声叫道。然而他的声音里并没有愤怒，脸上也只是浮现痛苦的神色。大力甩开游作后他只能脱力地跪在了地上，手指拽住自己胸口的衣服，指节逐渐泛青。游作有些手足无措地跟着跪在他面前，却并没有伸手碰他，只是在他的身边离开一定距离准备随时撑住他。“你受伤了？”

了见咬紧牙关，似乎过了许久才缓和下来能够开口。“不太对劲。这个坦塔克好像留下了什么……我没有受伤，但是……”

话音未落，了见又突然停了下来。他的身体似乎再次袭来了异样，紧紧拽住衣服的手臂不停地颤抖。他紧闭着双眼几乎无法呼吸，再次过了许久之后，突然又睁开了眼睛，紫色的瞳孔里满是难以置信和惊惧。

“难道……”游作似乎也察觉到了什么，瞪大了绿色玉石般的眼睛。了见没有回答，而是伸手撩起了外衣的下摆，向自己的双腿间探去。接着他抽回了手放在自己的眼前。

洁白的月光之下，他的手上已经占满了透明而粘稠的液体，不停地顺着手臂滴下来。

“了见，你……被坦塔克当做‘苗床’了？”游作犹豫了一瞬，还是直接说了出来。了见的眼神变得有些恨意，虽然罪魁祸首的魔物早就被他们变成了碎片。他不易察觉地伸手按向自己结实的小腹。与之前完全不同的，已经开始有些胀起的轮廓令他产生了些许反胃。

在被魔物的藤条触手捕获的同时，有藤条顺着双腿之间插入了隐秘的位置。尽管很快触手便被砍断，然而不知道什么时候，繁殖欲望过强的魔物竟然已经在了见的体内留下了“卵”。

“这样下去很快魔物就会破体而出了，必须马上处理才行。”游作急急地说道，然而接着又停了下来。被坦塔克产卵的人应该如何治疗，他们两个都十分清楚。然而真的要采取这样的措施，却是谁都没有想到的。强忍着腹内的卵带来的恶心感以及另外的身体变化，了见抬起了头。

“别啰嗦了。……快做吧。”

算不上隐秘的溪水边，却因为是夜晚而无需担心有什么人突然闯入。没有燃起火堆却因为月光而十分明亮，可以看得清对方的面孔。游作坐在大块的石台上，居高临下地看着将自己浸在水里的了见。因为身体逐渐发热而选择进入溪水中，冰凉的水流终于压制住了身体里的攒动不安。

紧急治疗坦塔克产过卵的身体的唯一方法。那就是让这具身体被其他人的精所污染。认为这具身体已经不适应卵的孵化之后，卵便会自己排出。这是大部分人都知道的共识，但也不是那样容易解决。

游作缓缓伸手解开裤子，在了见的面前握住了自己的性器。坐在了见面前位置的游作，掏出的性器正好完全暴露在了见的眼前。坦塔克的卵分泌出的液体仿佛强烈的催情剂，仅仅是被触碰都会失去理智。即使在冰冷地水中浸泡着也完全感受不到寒冷，过度的灼热令了见的眼前逐渐泛白。他的性器在布料之下已经顶起，撑起鼓鼓的一团。不过这一切都被掩盖在水下，而他的面前游作握着自己的性器，也开始撸动起来。

在他人的注视之下，月光下的野外进行自慰，这种事情游作从来没有经历过。他的脸上也染上了不易察觉的羞愧的神色，渐渐变得赤红起来。若是从他的耳后看去，甚至连耳朵根都染上了红色。细长的手指略显僵硬地环握住肉柱，手指擦过皮肤的瞬间带来细密的麻痒。只是他无论如何都无法不分心去看趴在他面前的了见。对方随着时间的推移状态逐渐变得更为糟糕，连身体都撑不太住，弯下腰低声喘息。分不清是汗水还是溪水在脖颈汇聚，流入领口。溪水水面逐渐升起暧昧的氤氲，蒸的人视线有些模糊。游作手中的肉棒渐渐坚挺，翘起的前端几乎要碰到了见的脸颊。眼前的人沉重的喘息略过游作的手，微微张开的嘴唇泄出难耐的声音。若是将性器插入他的口中，是否可以被吞下呢？游作的内心猛然升起一股欲望，但却被他的理智给阻拦。寂静的森林中只有水声与风声无比的清晰，遮挡住了两个人所发出的响动。游作的手渐渐加快，逐渐攀升的快感与他对了见的情欲一起交织，令他的额头也渗出了汗水。手指撸弄间地水声完全被遮盖，性器涨到最大崩起青筋。突然游作低低喘息了几声，随后性器猛地射出一股浊白色的精液。

仰着脸的了见被猝不及防地喷在了脸上。他几乎是本能地张开了嘴，柔软的舌头微微探出。一股一股喷涌的精液落入他的舌头上，涌入他的口中。脸上和面具上都挂着黏糊糊的白浊，而嘴角也坠下几丝没来得及吞咽的精液。

吞精的动作还未结束多久，突然间了见的瞳孔猛地一缩，接着身体反射性地崩起。腹中的卵本来紧紧地吸附在体内，却在此时开始迫不及待地向着体外滑动。他猛地趴下身体，双手拽着溪流边的石台，激起水声不停地作响。柔韧的卵顺着内壁滑动，接着撑开后穴排出，随后流入溪水之中。压迫着小腹的卵转而压迫着后穴深处，每一次排出都紧紧压迫在浅浅的那个点。了见几乎撑不住自己的身体就快完全滑入水中，口中不受控制地大声叫着。甚至连游作拽住他的胳膊，不停地呼唤他的声音都听不到，数枚鸡蛋大的卵从后穴接连不断地涌出，了见的身体不停抖动着，简直仿佛风中的落叶一般。他求助般的拉住游作拉着他的手臂，却根本说不出完整的字句。高高仰起的身体与脖颈都弓着到达极限，性器在这期间已经射了好几回。直到游作感到了见拉住他的手指渐渐松开，随后软下去的身体险些彻底滑入水中。他连忙将了见一把拉出水面，顺势抱在怀里。了见沾满精液的脸上，紫色的双眸半张着，已经完全失神。身体时不时地痉挛着，而泥泞的下体却还在向外排着硕大的卵。即使游作呼唤他的名字也毫无反应，意识已经彻底远去了。而游作则俯下脸，在了见微张的嘴唇上印下一个吻，随后伸手探向他的后穴。

卵还未彻底排出，而且催情的效果也远远没有过去。月亮完全悬于正天之中，深夜才只过去了一半。


	15. DAY11 和兽化的人做爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18有。游了交往前提。  
> 游作是鱼………………海豚人。不是那张卡。是下半身海豚上半身人类。  
> 没有什么前提，算是无脑肉。  
> 有兴趣的可以查查海豚相关的内容，大开眼界ry

夜晚Den city的海面上，一艘游艇正在静静停歇着。

与满天的星光相映衬的，是海上被称为星辰大道的奇观。闪耀着点点绿色光芒的海水宛如银河铺路，甚至连照耀得真正的星辰都要黯然失色。在这样的奇景之中，停留在不远处的游艇仿佛正在观赏一般，不舍得用波澜和轰鸣打扰。

鸿上了见站在游艇侧边的楼梯下，侧倚着栏杆看向水面。这艘游艇是他私人拥有，无论何时都能将最好的海上风景一览无余。不过这处于船舷的，便于登上游艇所用的小小平台，实在不是什么观赏风景的好位置。只是他并没有在意，视线也没有飘向更远的海面，而只是注视着波浪轻轻涌动的不远处。

接着水波涤荡，一个影子突然钻出了水面。

一声痛快通气的声音表明了那个影子的真实。从水面下钻出的是一个人。对方抹了一把脸上和头上的海水，接着甩了甩头。尽管游艇并没有照亮，明亮的星光依旧撒在他的脸上，映照出他干净的脸庞。与大海同样色彩的头发湿哒哒地趴着，而宛如翠绿湖泊的一汪眸子，则在扫了扫周围之后停留在了见身上。

“抱歉，了见。难得今晚邀请我，我却……”藤木游作漂浮在海面上，眼神里充满了愧疚。他的身体随着海浪起伏，露出水面的肩膀和脖颈都光溜溜的。随后他扭过头，身后激起的水花中，一条灰色的鱼尾巴拍打着水面。

“这也是没办法的事。谁都不知道你今晚会变成这样。……不过，也幸好船上现在除了我没有别人。不然你的这副模样可就要暴露给其他人了。”

了见眯起眼睛笑了笑，接着在平台上坐了下来。平静而缓缓摇摆的浪花在他脚下十几公分的地方溅起水滴。暗淡的海水之下，游作的身体正发生着惊人的变化。他的腰部以下已经化为了灰色的长长鱼尾，在水下轻松地摆动着托起他的身体。

“也是。”游作点了点头表示认同。他向前游近了一些靠近了游艇，却低下头垂着眼睛看向身前的水波。难得了见邀请他登上自己的游艇，许久不见的两人以为可以度过一个温存的夜晚之时，游作却逐渐恢复原型化出了鱼尾，只能在游艇边上的海水里打转。了见看着浮在水面上的游作，难得略显温柔的双眸，被满海的星光以及游作的模样，完全充满到甚至要溢出来。尽管这个很少有明显情感表达的高中生此刻并没有露出什么表情，但是从他那双略微有些暗淡的绿色眸子里，了见还是看到了他的些许失落。

了见哼笑了一声，脸上露出了些许揶揄的神情：“鼎鼎大名的playmaker如此失望的模样，恐怕也不容易见到吧。”他调整着搁在平台上双腿的姿势，向前倾起身体，低沉的声音带上了些许柔情。“过来。”

游作抬起头，对上了见柔和的眉眼。对方比天上的星光乃至于明月都要闪耀明亮的脸正被他的眸子完全捕捉住。了见探出身体俯下身，几乎贴近了海面，随后捧起游作的脸颊，在他的唇上印下了吻。星辰大道宛如点点飘扬起伏的灯光包围着两人，在海面上跳跃的浪花升腾起更多银色的碎片。游作闭上眼睛，柔软的唇带上了些许海水的咸味，在他的心中印下新的，与平时的气味所不同的记忆。游作从水下伸出胳膊，搂上了见的背，湿漉漉的胳膊将对方的衣服洇了一片。

吐息交合之间，唇瓣终于恋恋不舍地分开。了见看着游作有些惊讶和恍然的神色，眼神里流露出少许得意。然而接着游作突然从水中一跃而起，迫不及防地溅了了见一身的海水。接着他的身体蹦到了平台上，狭窄的平台中不可避免地撞到了见，险些把他撞翻在地。

“你这是干什么……！”感觉自己被一条大鱼给撞了满怀，了见一边试图稳住身体一边喊出声。这条大鱼还在平台上乱蹦，地面顿时全是水渍。了见的衣服被海水打湿了大半，粉色的t恤顿时黏在了身上。而那条大鱼则开口说话了：“抱歉了见，没事吧？”

出水把自己摔在平台上的游作，月光下灰色的鱼身终于完全袒露出来。腹部一道不太清晰的肉身与鱼体的交界之下全是光滑而柔韧的鱼尾。然而上面并不似鱼类那般布满鳞片，而是无比的平坦细嫩。这是一条海豚的尾巴。

“没事。但是你就算上了岸，这样的身体也没办法做什么吧。……等等，这是什么。”

“……我不知道怎么跟了见你说明，只能让你看一下了。”

游作伸展着鱼尾半躺在平台上，暴露出相当于鱼腹的部分。了见有些愕然地瞪大眼睛，盯着游作的鱼尾。灰色的鱼尾中部仿佛有一道阀门，此刻门已经打开，而从里面则贴着腹部向上伸出一根细长而粉嫩的东西。

“……”

“……”

游作和了见都陷入了沉默。从位置以及刚才的情况来看，这样东西究竟是什么也不难猜到了。

“哦——？原来海豚是长成这个样子的。我之前还从没见过。”

等到明确了自己的判断，了见的眼睛里带上了些许笑意和好奇，捏着下巴凑近了那根东西。与平时见到对方的性器时那种隐约的羞耻和兴奋不同，这种视线带上了观察和探究的意味。

“我也没怎么见过……不要再盯着看了，了见。”虽然海豚的身体对游作而言，并不似人类的身体被盯着看那般，甚至有种奇妙的陌生感。然而正是这种陌生的感觉与这种东西长在自己身上的奇妙体验交织，让游作的耳朵根还是不易察觉地染上了红色。只是这细长的动物性器实在太过诚实，只是在了见盯着的时候便又向前伸出了几公分。

“被这样看着特别容易兴奋吗，藤木游作。”了见勾起嘴角，接着伸手摸向那根性器。他的手掌抚过游作的鱼尾，光滑而又不似人类皮肤细腻的，更为坚韧紧实的触感十分奇妙。而被温暖又富有纹路的手掌触碰，则像是直接穿透了隔着的厚厚皮肤将爱抚传达到游作的身体上一般。接着了见便将手掌抚上那根粉红色的细长性器，轻轻地握住了它。

那东西意外的很硬，只有外皮十分柔软的一层，滑溜溜凉嗖嗖的仿佛握住了一条鱼。比起人类的性器被握住而更加直接的触碰令游作有些惊慌，连忙伸手抓住了见的手腕。

“你干什么，了见！我忍一忍就好，和这样的我做什么事情……你也会觉得有点恶心吧？”

游作的眉头蹙起，眼神里充满担忧。他握着了见的手并不太坚定，被对方轻而易举地扭开。了见仰着脸俯视着只能躺在地上的游作，眼睛里透出了一股胸有成竹的神色。

“交给我吧。”了见笑了笑，“我决定这样做的理由有三。第一，这片海上现在没有其他人，不用担心会被看见或者听见。第二，我听说过海豚能做这种事，不用担心和人类差的太远。第三。”

他说着贴近游作的脸颊，吐息落在游作的耳边有些发痒：“你今晚在游艇留宿不就是想做这种事吗，藤木游作？”

细长的性器在了见的手中，从鱼尾中的孔门里继续向外伸出。比人类的性器要长的多的，海豚的性器，粉嫩而柔软的外表看上去并没有很狰狞。过于湿滑的性器让了见有些难以握住，但他还是尽量温柔地抚握着它。游作几乎是屏住呼吸盯着了见的动作。长长伸出的性器几乎要顶上他胸口的位置，这个长度是无论如何都不能进入人的身体内了。了见似乎也并未打算做也么危险的事，而是持续用手抚弄着整个性器。赤裸裸地暴露在鱼尾外的阴茎敏感的过了头，每一次接触了见温暖的手掌都仿佛被滚烫所包裹一般，点燃了身体里的情欲的火焰。游作身体向后仰靠在游艇的铁皮墙壁上，与冰冷的鱼身相比连地板都无比的温暖。他垂着眼看着了见的侧脸，视线仿佛要将他的脸庞轮廓勾勒印刻在脑海里一般。游艇轻轻摇晃着，身体宛如漂浮在云层之上。了见似乎觉得用手还不足够，盯着细长的粉嫩阴茎看了看，随后俯下了身体。

“了见……！”游作急促地发出声音阻止。然而对方已经讲他的阴茎前端放入了口中，令他的声音顿时被掐断。前端与人类时的阴茎粗细几乎一致，了见要努力张嘴才能含入。咸湿的海水味道一下子便充斥着他整个口腔。然而这个味道并不算特别难吃，他吸吮了几下便努力地吞吐起来。垂在耳边的鬓发被他的手指挽到耳后，无法吞入数十厘米长的性器，只能一边含着前端的同时，手指继续爱抚着柱身。游作的鱼尾轻轻拍打着平台的地板，身体也微微耸动着。他的脸上被情欲染成了彻底的红色，与冰冷的鱼身不同，尚且属于人类的那半身体也在发热。逐渐染上水汽的双眸里全是了见闭着眼睛认真含着他的性器的模样，他皱了皱眉头，快感从性器逐渐集中到脊柱，鱼尾也甩动得越来越大。突然一股巨大的电流从小腹窜到后脑，激得他的身体不由得颤抖起来。接着游作猛地拉起了见，把性器从他的口中拔了出来。

随后，细长的性器猛然抽动。一股巨大的精柱猛地从前端喷射而出，堪堪擦着了见的脸边射出去。强力的水压喷的了见的脸颊都有些生疼，他的眼睛里顿时流露出惊骇的神色。

游作仰着头到达了高潮，紧闭的双眼仿佛露出少许困扰的神色。他绷起的身体又突然松弛下来，张开嘴大口地喘息着。等到呼吸渐渐平稳，他再次睁开眼睛，眼前的了见已经从惊愕转为了沉思的神情。

“……被这样的东西射在嘴里，恐怕会有生命危险吧。”了见脸色有些凝重地说道。射精过后的性器并未软下，而是渐渐地缩回了尾腔之内。只是这粉嫩的肉棒并未完全缩回，依旧在外面留下了些许，是不是得吞吐着，仿佛还未尽兴一般。

“了见你怎么办？”呼吸逐渐平稳的游作抬手抹了抹脸。赤裸的上半身上不知是之前沾的海水还是汗水。了见沾湿的衣服已经快被体温烘干，然而透过薄薄的布料隐约还是显出了乳尖的轮廓。小小的乳头已经有些兴奋地立起，而裤子前端更是已经撑起了小小的帐篷。

了见丝毫没有犹豫，直接抬脚跨坐上了游作的身前。光滑的鱼尾隔着裤子的布料摩擦着大腿，冰冷的海水透过裤子沾湿了见的身体。“既然不能让你进来，那么就只能我自己解决了。”了见抬起下巴，垂下的眼睛里带着一丝戏谑。他几近挑逗地俯下身贴近游作的身体，却又并不完全贴上。硬鼓鼓的性器抵在游作的鱼尾上，随后轻轻地前后摩擦了几下。游作伸手捉住他的腰肢，手掌顺着结实的小腹向上游走。而了见并未阻拦，反而是抬手帮他把上衣拉起，露出了厚实的胸膛。光滑而结实的胸脯上，立起的小小乳头轻轻一捏便楚楚可怜地颤抖着。了见的口中泄出几声喘息，但他反而笑了起来，弯起的眼睛里露出几丝媚色。游作目不转睛地盯着了见，他染上情欲的双眼和微微张开的双唇。本来缩回身体里的性器又探出了头，硬硬地顶在了见的臀上。他抬了抬下身，干脆坐在了游作的性器上，前后摇动着用臀缝摩擦着那根肉柱。又湿又滑的性器彻底沾湿了见的裤子，而他也将裤子前端解开，堪堪拉下底裤，露出了他自己翘起的性器。游作一只手揉弄着了见有些柔软的胸，一只手则伸向了见的下体。了见抓着游作的手盖在了他自己的性器上，轻轻的揉搓便缓解了这焦躁的兴奋。他试图同时握住自己的性器和游作的那根细长的阴茎，不过很快他便发现这有些困难。接着他便放弃了这种尝试，而是重新直起身，略微后仰着将自己的性器完全暴露在游作面前。

“帮我，游作……”了见微微眯起眼睛，低吟一般地说道。游作握住他的性器，也像他抚慰自己一般，轻柔地握着撸动起来。了见仰起头发出愉快的喘息，与海浪声几乎融为一体，一同冲进游作的脑海。游作微微抬起身，胳膊更加向前伸入，手指也顺着卵袋和会阴伸向了见的后穴。然而接着他却被了见按住了手腕。游作抬起眼，月光下了见的头发仿佛在闪闪发光，点缀着星光的色彩。“后面不行。这是给你今晚变成海豚的惩罚。”

了见狡黠地笑了笑，仿佛抓着游作的什么把柄一般。“……喔。”游作老老实实地回答着，手上却并不老实。不紧不慢地揉搓着了见性器的手掌，有意无意地改变着频率，在了见的声音有些抬高的时候便故意坏心眼地停下，激得他难受地急促喘了几口气。几次缓慢的撸动下来，了见忍不住弓着身子，手指尖拨弄着游作的前胸，闭紧眼睛低声喘息着。

“快一点，游作……”身体里的焦躁越积越多，了见不安地扭动着身体，在游作的性器上压蹭着。恋人哀求的声音让游作及时收起了捉弄人的心思，手上加重力道快速上下套弄起了见的性器。对方的喘息变得急促，充分满足的快感使身体激动得发抖。了见的腰已经使不上力，只能趴在游作的身上不停地喘息着。游作感到手中的性器传来强烈的鼓动，似乎马上就要到达临界点。他低下脸用鼻子拱了拱了见的头发，并且在对方抬脸寻求他的唇之时，温柔地吻了上去。

唇齿交换的气息与柔软封住了见的喘息。他的喉咙发出呜呜的哀鸣声，身体几近痉挛地颤抖，接着性器一抖一抖地开始吐精。舌津交缠间，了见射了好几股浊水才终于停下来。而唇舌分开时他几近窒息，趴在游作身上喘息了许久才终于缓了过来。寂静的月光下了见抬起脸，发现游作的翡翠色眼睛一直在注视着他。

“已经没事了吗？”游作压低声音轻轻地问道。“啊。”了见闭上眼睛笑了笑。“虽然衣服全都湿了。”

不仅是衣服，了见的全身都普通水洗，现在正散发着海水独特的咸味和腥味。不过他并没有从游作身上起身的意思，而游作也并没有将搂住他后背的双臂放开的打算。灰色的鱼尾在平台上轻轻拍打着，不易察觉地形成一曲有些愉快的节奏。海洋深处的星辰大道慢慢暗淡下去，逐渐留下黑暗未知的水面。而天空的星辰却依旧闪耀，温暖地散发着点点光芒。


	16. DAY13 一场肉体疼痛的性事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18G？？？大概。有断肢/拷问/强奸剧情。  
> 第十二集revolver没有被爸爸救走的IF展开。  
> playmaker和AI都有一定程度的黑化（OOC）。  
> 游了两人自然没有交往，甚至互相仇视。

战斗的结果，被吞噬掉一条胳膊的Revolver勉强支着身体，气喘吁吁。

他的一只手护住只剩下数据化残骸的断肢，金色的眼眶盯着Playmaker充满了恨意。对方拧着眉头站在变成仿佛蝴蝶一般张开的巨大伊格尼斯旁边，似乎在思考着应该如何处置他这个手下败将。

“怎么回事，剩下的数据吃不掉？”AI开口说话了。咬掉了Revolver的手臂的它又转而攻击其他的部分，然而接着却仿佛咬到什么实体一般无法吞噬，令它不得不收回身体。Revolver忍着link vrains投射到身上的疼痛露出一丝嘲讽的冷笑：“怎么了伊格尼斯。我们汉诺的程序可是没有那么容易被你所消灭的。看来你是无能为力了啊。”

Playmaker闻言眉头皱的更紧，抬头看向巨大的AI：“是这样吗，AI？”仿佛站立着的AI不甘心地发出咬牙切齿的声响，然而接着他又想起什么一般哼笑一声：“话可不能说的太绝。方法的话本大爷当然是有的！只要给本大爷时间，自然能够一点一点地破解掉！”

接着他又扭过身躯，向着Playmaker问道：“不过要Playmaker大人帮个忙，可以吧？”

“什么？”Playmaker简洁地问道。然而话音刚落，AI紫色的身体再次变大，仿佛一张遮天蔽日的篷布一般，将Playmaker猝不及防地笼罩了进去。还未等拉开距离的Revolver，他也一同被罩住，消失在了一团紫色包裹的空间里。

Playmaker感觉眼前一花，接着便落了地。他的脚下踩到的地面有些松软，而视线里全都是紫色的模糊雾气。接着Revolver便在他眼前出现了。然而对方已经被紫色的藤蔓禁锢住，用力试图挣脱的单只手臂被勒到头顶，腿脚和腰也被紧紧地缠住不得动弹。

“……这是怎么回事，AI。”Playmaker开口问道，空间里顿时回荡起一个声音。“这是本大爷的体内，Playmaker大人哟。虽然是人家的体内但是你可不能随便看唷～”

“闭嘴，给我说正事。”Playmaker恶狠狠地瞪了一眼空气，空间里的声音顿时弱了下来：“就是说，在这个空间里我可以慢慢——地解析Revolver的数据。但是那个程序很碍事，需要Playmaker大人帮我干扰他的意志，意志削弱了之后本大爷就能轻松地吞噬他的数据了～大概。”

“削弱意志？”Playmaker眯起眼睛看向被禁锢的Revolver。对方面具下的脸上因为疼痛和不可知的恐惧而布满冷汗，但却还是轻蔑地扬着嘴角。“区区伊格尼斯真是会说大话，我的意志是不可能被你们所削弱的，还是趁早放弃吧！”

“说大话的是你才对吧？”AI讥讽地反驳道。而Playmaker则上前，盯着Revolver的绿色双眸中露出仇恨与冷酷的神情。他没有多说什么话便抓住了Revolver的一只手，被束缚到头顶的手根本无法反抗，Revolver还未来得及反应，Playmaker便握住了他的一根手指用力向后撅去。

“咔嚓”一声脆响。手指被折成了奇特的形状。被link vrains稀释过几倍的痛觉依旧传导给了大脑，令Revolver发出“唔！”的一声随后咬紧了牙关。这还不算结束，Playmaker用力拉扯着已经断裂的手指，竟然活生生地将它扯了下来。手指的断面数据碎片与电光闪烁了一瞬，接着被抛出去的断指便消失了。

“喔！说道消磨意志，果然还是疼痛最为有效！不愧是Playmaker！”AI的声音响起，“这份数据我收下了！请继续～”

Playmaker没有说话，只是他的神情没有一丝犹豫，接着便用力折断并扯下了第二根手指。面具下的Revolver几乎要将牙齿咬碎，身体崩起青筋但却完全动弹不得。等到Playmaker折断第三根手指时，他突然大笑起来。

“哈哈哈……没想到，堂堂Playmaker，竟然也是会使用这种手段的人。我还真是看错你了。”Revolver的言语更为轻蔑和傲然，而Playmaker却凶狠起来，一把掐住了Revolver的脖子，强迫他抬起脸来。“汉诺骑士，我不会放过你们，尤其是作为汉诺骑士首领的你。为了找回十年前的真相，作为向你们复仇的使者，即使是要我化为魔鬼也在所不惜！”

Playmaker将手指扎入Revolver的腹部。宛如利爪的指尖竟然就这样没入腹中，穿透紧身衣和皮肤扎了进去。Revolver倒抽了一口气，嘴上却依旧嘲讽不停：“你就算做这样的事也不可能得到什么想要的结果……我是不会让你……你和那个伊格尼斯，得到我身上的数据的。”

“是这样吗？”Playmaker的手指接触的皮肤仿佛被侵蚀一般，化为了数据碎片。尽管link vrains里不会流血，但是肉体的损伤同样会在短时间内体现在身上。Revolver的腹部很快便被开了一个洞，而残存的手臂自己腿上也都被侵蚀掉了数据。Playmaker用力拉断的不仅仅是他的手指，接着是手腕，脚踝，接着是整条小臂都被硬生生拽断。Revolver讥讽与愤怒的语句渐渐消失，取而代之的是每一次折磨和痛楚时口中发出的忍耐的悲鸣。“这家伙还真是强硬啊，根本只能一点一点地攻克。不过应该很快就可以了，Playmaker！”

Playmaker还是拧着眉头看着Revolver。对方面具下的，有些非人的诡异面孔布满痛苦，即使并非完全传导的疼痛也足以让人奄奄一息。被破坏吞噬数据的断肢空洞旁边环绕着电光，时不时地一跳一跳，白灼的光芒映在Playmaker的眼睛里，突然有些刺痛。那个无数次被电击的痛苦所击倒，痛不欲生的时日突然浮现在了面前，令Playmaker握紧了拳头。

“……AI。”Playmaker站起身来。“有没有什么能让这家伙不那么痛苦的方法。”

“诶？不那么痛苦？？”AI的声音似乎愣了愣。被捆绑束缚的Revolver从持续不断的疼痛中抬起了头，神色里满是不屑和愤怒：“哼……如果是对我的同情或者怜悯的话，那就不必了，Playmaker！不管你做什么，你无法动摇我的意志，这一点是很清楚的！”

Playmaker并没有看他，而是继续跟AI对话。“嗯……不痛苦的方法倒是也有！只是对Playmaker你来说可能有点难办啊～”

“无所谓。说吧。”Playmaker简短地回应道。

“那就是那个，那个就是，这个……哎呀用语言不太好表达，Playmaker你自己试试吧。把手放在Revolver的肚子上，然后一直往下。”

“……”Playmaker皱了皱眉头，还是蹲下身，将手放在Revolver腹部的洞下方。他的手掌向下探去，接着便按在了Revolver的下体。随后几乎不用AI再说什么，他便感觉到自己手掌碰到了一团膨起的物体。

“你……！”Revolver忍不住泄出一声怒吼。然而被束缚的身体别说躲开了，就是向后缩一些都做不到。AI的声音再次响起，带上了浓浓的戏谑。“哦～？这家伙，这样的情况竟然硬起来了，怕不是个变态吧！”

“所以你有什么打算，AI。”Playmaker没有收回手，而是在Revolver恶狠狠的注视下继续问道。“还不明白吗Playmaker。能够人类削弱意志的东西，除了痛苦之外还有快感啊。虽然link vrains里并没有设计类似的程序，但是本大爷暂时把它还原得跟现实一样了。怎么样，是不是很天才？不愧是本大爷，伟大的爱酱——”

“闭嘴。”Playmaker果断开口打断了AI的自吹自擂。他的手指随便一扯，表面的布料便也成为了数据化的碎片。Revolver硬起的性器便弹出，完全暴露在他的面前。Revolver拼命地挣扎着断肢，没有手脚的胳膊和腿都紧紧地绷着，试图挣脱藤条的紧缚。

“你想做什么，Playmaker！”Revolver大声呵斥着。这对Playmaker并没有什么作用，对方反而因为心烦而用力握住了脆弱的性器，方才甚至能把手臂扯断的手劲之下，比身体其他部分敏感了数倍的阴茎顿时传来剧痛。Revolver的声音猛然停住，变为了压在喉咙里的悲鸣。Playmaker用力揉捏着阴茎下的两个卵袋，柔软的卵袋被揉搓变形，有些迟钝的疼痛仿佛将他们撕扯一般。面具下的Revolver的面孔甚至似乎变得苍白，他咬着下嘴唇露出强烈的痛苦之色。“Play……maker……！！你的这份侮辱……我绝对不会饶恕……！！”尽管最脆弱的部分握在别人手里，Revolver的语言依旧不曾示弱。

“还真是嘴硬啊这家伙。那么这招怎么样？”AI的声音在空气中响起。接着一小串数据化为一根细长的针凭空出现，仿佛有意识一般悬浮着蠢蠢欲动。Playmaker剥开Revolver性器尖端的外皮，露出了粉红色细嫩的花茎。接着数据长针便冲着尖端的沟壑钻入，轻而易举地扎入了马眼之内。

“唔唔——！！！”Revolver发出一声惊呼，接着便被疼痛震下了一身的冷汗。“你给我……拔出去…………Playmaker！！！”尽管并非Playmaker所为，Revolver依旧怒吼着Playmaker的名字。性器可怜兮兮地颤抖起来，马眼内的长针还在缓缓地钻入，挤出了里面的滴滴液体。Revolver急促地喘了几口气，再开口时声音便弱了许多：“快拔出去……可恶……不要再动了……！！”阴茎被插入异物的感觉，令Revolver的脸上难得露出恐惧的神色。然而他的阴茎却并未因为疼痛而软下来，相反却充血翘起到极限，尖端源源不断地涌出爱液。AI趁机再次吞噬Revolver的身体，两条腿的数据渐渐被吞噬消失，数据碎片的边缘也逐渐向上蔓延到膝盖。吞噬数据的速度竟然比之前要快上许多，Playmaker见状便开口了。

“AI，把他放开。现在他的手脚变成这样，已经不可能再逃了。”

空气似乎迟凝了一会儿，随后紫色藤蔓便缓缓从Revolver身上抽离。失去了藤蔓支撑的Revolver重重摔在地上。然而他刚刚用残肢撑起身体，后脑突然被一股力量按住，直接将他的脸按回地面。隔着面具的空间他勉强转过视线，似乎是Playmaker在他的背后将他压在地上。

“快点结束掉吧。对你来说也是件好事。”Playmaker的声音在身后响起。接着Revolver感到自己的腰被掐着抬起，臀缝被抵上了什么东西。

接着，那个东西便抵住后穴挤了进去。毫无准备的进入令Revolver猛地弹起身体，却又被死死地按回地面。残肢在地上戳动，不断地摩擦出数据残片。Revolver抑制不住地发出惨叫，方才便堆积在眼眶里的生理泪水不停地淌下，落在光滑的面具内侧。Playmaker粗鲁地用性器撑开Revolver的后穴，被涨破的肉壁顿时化为数据碎片，减轻了他进入的阻碍。仿佛被一把利刃捅入一般，Revolver感到身后传来无尽的疼痛，伴随着逐渐的进入而越来越尖锐。不会流血，也没有什么润滑。Playmaker就这样硬生生地完全挤进了Revolver体内。未等对方从疼痛中缓过来，并未太消耗体力的他便在Revolver的体内毫无章法地捅弄起来。疼痛使Revolver全身如同水洗，连被Playmaker掐住的腰肢都变得有些黏滑。Playmaker用力将Revolver的腰抬起，高挺的后臀被他狠狠地撞入发出轻响。Revolver的面具几乎要完全陷入地面，好在隔着面具他还能够呼吸。他大张着嘴巴大口地喘息着，顾不得咽下的唾液流出嘴唇沾满了面具。剧烈的疼痛之下逐渐混入迟钝的快感，仿佛被一根滚烫火烧的铁棍捅穿之后又传来了灼烧所有脏器的温暖。Revolver难受地眯起眼睛，性器抵在腹部却被长针堵塞了出口。对数据的侵蚀仍在继续，而Playmaker的额头上也凝聚了汗水。被残破的后穴所包裹，抽插以后带来的快感也令他有些失去了理智。他弯下身贴近Revolver的肩膀，张开嘴在上面留下一个个齿痕。咬下的伤口逐渐扩大成数据的空洞，Playmaker又将手指插进去搅动着嫩肉，令Revolver的后背升起一阵寒气。手臂紧和上身的肌肉紧绷着，后腰却仿佛要融化一般软的撑不住。Revolver的口中唤出Playmaker的名字，声音抖得变了调，终于挤出了求饶的话语。然而现在已经什么都无法停下了。Revolver的声音越来越高，渐渐被挤得发不出一丝声响，只剩下喉咙里的气音。Playmaker也感觉快感逐渐向着头顶汇聚，他弯下身再一次咬住Revolver的后颈，对方扯着嗓子发出了嘶吼。随后两个人的身躯几乎重叠在一起，在Playmaker挺着身到达高潮的同时，Revolver也浑身猛地颤抖，高高地仰起头被顶到了最高点。

“你最后的数据，本大爷收下啦——”AI开心的声音响彻了空间。

几乎就在这一瞬间，一股异样的感觉传入了Playmaker的脑海。仿佛是之前能够感受到link vrains内的情况一般的视觉体验突然重现。然而这一次，Playmaker在模糊中见到了一个小男孩。对方白色的头发翘起成熟悉的形状，虔诚地捧起的双手中握着什么东西。他的面孔模糊不清，却似乎能模糊地看到他露出了笑容。而在他的对面，同样开心地笑起来的那个人——

“等一下，AI！！！”

从意识中恢复的Playmaker大吼一声，然而却已经阻止不及。凭空冒出的一张血盆大口一口咬住了Revolver的头，随后将他整个身躯都吞噬了进去。

Playmaker被从空间里放了出来。他半蹲在决斗结束之后所处的那片空地上，面前的Revolver也已经不见踪影。AI鼓着肚子满足地浮在决斗盘上，发了个饱嗝，随后开口问道：“你刚才说什么，Playmaker？”

“……没什么。”良久的沉默之后，Playmaker一如既往地回答道。


	17. 花田错

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这周剧情实在是太好玩了忍不住【……】花田里的R18。CP虽然是游了但是有一定程度的NTR注意？（可能是）了见暗恋游作的前提。

落入花田不知道过了多久。link vrains里的时间感并不如现实那般清晰。在最初specter的那场决斗之后，Revolver便失去了和其他人的联系。伊格尼斯究竟会搞什么鬼，这一点他虽然不知晓但并无畏惧。对方早晚会向自己袭来，只是时间的差别而已。

只是这花田无论怎么走都走不到尽头。无穷无尽的花瓣一层一层宛如彩虹，各个时令的鲜花一反常态地盛开在一起，光华璀璨到令人畏惧的模样。然而这背后有伊格尼斯们在窥探这一点，Revolver也十分确信。他的脸上只是露出了不屑又藐视的一笑，接着便继续置若罔闻般在花田中行走。

Lightning在光球旁若有所思地捏着下巴。如此类似人类思考般的模样之后Ai的头脑在光速地运转。光球中所浮现的茂密花田令人即使只是看着便仿佛能闻到隐约的香味，更何况是置身其中。空气中的花香逐渐凝重，宛如夜雾般沉重地将Revolver包裹在其中。氤氲的香气熏得人甚至有些头晕目眩，Revolver停下了脚步，试图努力从花香的空隙中呼吸点新鲜空气，却被更加浓郁的气息灌满了胸腔。

压迫间他的眼前，那一片蜿蜒而去的金黄 、赤红与嫩粉摇摇晃晃，似乎逐渐移动了起来。摇摆的光影渐渐汇聚成一个人向他走来，Revolver眯了眯眼睛，闪烁不定的瞳孔终于是看清了来人的模样。

“……Playmaker？你也被丢到这里来了吗。”

“哦——？”Lightning 似乎是发出了感叹，但他却也并未流露出任何意外或是兴趣，“他所看到的是‘Playmaker’吗？”

‘Playmaker’并没有答话。他只是径直地向着Revolver走来。不知为何见到对方毫不犹豫的神色，Revolver不由得后退了几步。花田里的土地并非那般平坦，后退间他的脚后跟磕在凸起的，彷如台阶一般的土丘上，就这样站的不平稳了些。却没想到面前的Playmaker竟快了几步上前按住了他，天地颠倒间Revolver只听到耳边哗哗啦啦的草叶枝茎被折断的声音，便已经倒在了这花田之中。

嫣红色的花丛被瞬间打散，飞溅起的花瓣宛如星星点点，许久才悠悠落下。柔软的花叶被Revolver压在身下，倒是感觉不到泥土与地面的坚硬。Revolver的视线几乎被生长的花叶所遮挡，唯一留下的缝隙中，Playmaker的身影映在他的眼帘，背后便是那被花田映衬成浅粉色的天空。

“你在做什么，Playmaker。”Playmaker的手臂撑在Revolver的脸旁边。Revolver虽然是这样问道，冰冷的口吻里却并没有什么怒气。不知因为是被地上这鲜艳的花瓣所映衬成嫣红的，Playmaker的脸色，还是这突然间变了柔情，恍若润物般沁人心脾的香气作祟。见Playmaker没有回应，只是定定地俯视着他，而Revolver陷在散落的花枝之中的脸则映入了Playmaker 那双翠绿的光眸。Revolver从那双眸子里看到了自己的模样，不由得别过脸躲闪开来，随后继续说道：“这里不管怎么说都是敌阵，无论你有什么想法，从这里出去以后再说。”

“那又会怎样呢？”Playmaker终于开口了。他的声音有些低沉，与平时的高昂不同，仿佛喃喃自语一般。“进入到这里这么久了，你不觉得不做点什么的话，这里根本出不去吗，Revolver。”

“哼。不在决斗中取胜，伊格尼斯会轻易地放我出去这种天真的想法，我可从来没有过。你打算这个样子多久，快让开。”Revolver冷笑了一声，随后拽住了Playmaker的一只手臂，试图将它从自己脸旁移开。Playmaker却把身体压的更低，压制住了Revolver的行动。他的呼吸几乎要触在Revolver的脸上，令Revolver再次把脸别的更开了些。

“Revolver，我在想，”Playmaker继续说道，“如果没有lost事件的话，我们现在会是什么样子——”

他的声音平稳却又带了一丝魅惑，令Revolver瞬间瞪大了眼睛。恍惚间那个蓝发的小男孩同样翠绿到发光的眼睛注视着幼小的他。漫山遍野五彩斑斓的花田之中，两个人快乐地在飞扬的花瓣中露出笑容。幼小的藤木游作手中拿着一圈花环，带着温暖的笑容将它戴在了见的头上。风起了，吹落花环上摇摇欲坠的一枚粉瓣，飘落的粉红色铺天盖地，遮挡住了阳光一般的笑脸。

眼前Playmaker的面孔重新清晰起来，却再也不见那温暖的晴空痕迹。Revolver的手已经松开，似乎有些放弃行动的模样。“会说出这种软弱的话真不像你。我不会停留在那样的过去中无法自拔。不过，想要发泄什么怒火的话，正如我之前对soul burner所说，等一切结束以后便悉听尊便——”

他的话语还未落，Playmaker却从旁边拾起一支尚且完整的花朵。如玫瑰般娇艳欲滴的花瓣簇拥着花蕊，他接着将花枝递到了Revolver的眼前。Revolver愣了愣，几乎是本能地嗅了嗅面前的柔嫩花朵。清香从花蕊中浸入鼻腔，直灌头顶，方才便不太清醒的头脑接着变得更加混沌起来。连眼前的人影都变得有些恍惚，只有那一直映衬着他的绿色眸子清晰到灼人。Playmaker抬手把Revolver的面具掀了起来，被面具盖住的额发之下，眉眼似乎有些闪躲不定。Playmaker接着将手中的花枝轻轻插在Revolver的发丝之间，红色的鬓发与红色的花瓣相比，竟是同样的火热灼红。“你是什么意思，Playmaker……”Revolver对他这个动作感到有些抗拒，开口时才发现自己的力气早就失了大半，连说话都变得有气无力起来。身子底下被压坏折损的花丛此刻宛如偌大的棉花一般，将Revolver的身体全部包裹进去，卸掉了他绝大部分气力。Playmaker的脸再次压低，几乎要碰到Revolver的鼻尖。在Revolver感受到危机感，几乎要闭上眼睛的时间却错开，附在了他的耳边。

“Revolver……”仿佛是埋在花瓣丛中发出的呼唤声一般，耳边Playmaker的声音沉闷不已。叫着自己名字的低沉声却挟带着一股更为浓郁的香气直钻Revolver的胸臆，逼得心脏都扑通扑通狂跳起来。“……好吧，就随你怎么做吧。”头昏眼花之中，Revolver终于松了口。他注视着重新抬起头来的Playmaker，却明白这不过是虚假的形象。Playmaker的眉眼，面孔，声音，就连却呼唤的名字都是虚假的。在这个网络之上，所有的一切都埋藏在这片脆弱的虚假之上。也罢，网络的事情在网络上解决，回到现实之时，一切便可以仿佛从未发生。

宛如梦境一般不真实的天空之下，漫无边际的花田之中，穿出抑制不住的喘息声。Playmaker的手轻柔地抚在Revolver的性器上，温柔地上上下下揉弄着。被Playmaker接触到的衣料宛如被病毒吞噬的程序一般破碎成一块块消散开来，这一点反常处却并没有被Revolver注意到。Playmaker的掌心还抓了一把花瓣。link vrains中的花瓣丝毫不会沾有泥沙或者虫子之类杂质，柔嫩得仿佛新生。细腻的花瓣摩擦着Revolver的性器，更是轻轻擦过因为性欲而探出头来的粉色尖端，勾起阵阵酥麻的快感。Revolver微微吸张开的嘴唇吐出难耐的气息，很快便泄在了Playmaker满手的花瓣之中。Playmaker的手探入Revolver白色的披肩之下，被有些厚的衣物所遮挡着，胸口已经有两处尖挺的凸起。Playmaker侧过手指隔着布料刮蹭，勾得Revolver打起了寒颤。他抬起手抓住Playmaker的手腕，阻止他如此消磨自己的意志。脑后的头发压散在花枝之上，与四散的花朵竟是同样，而簇拥在其中的面庞也宛如花色一般嫣红。Playmaker压低上身与Revolver深深地接吻，彼此的呼吸之间交错的都是氤氲的花香与蜜甜。唇舌分开之时拉出一道银色闪亮的丝线，仿佛依旧将彼此连接在一起一般。突然间Playmaker把Revolver从地面拉起，同时用力将他翻了个身，反压在了身下。堪堪能够撑起的双腿支着下身，腰却软得上身只能趴在一片受惊般飞起的花瓣之上。随后后臀被一片灼热挤了进去，缓慢地将Revolver的气息从口中推挤出去。后穴摩擦间仿佛是也有花瓣被压进了体内，但Revolver已经无暇顾及这些。香气宛如丝线一般层层伸入身体，又如同乐弦在反复拨弄着，从后穴传来的一弹一弹的快感逐渐扩散到全身，仿佛无数丝线缠绕一般令人烦躁到无法按捺，唯独希望一个人切断这一团乱麻。Revolver不自觉地扭动着腰肢，索求着Playmaker更深的贯穿，仿佛只要这样便能斩断这麻乱的折磨。他的手指攒住几片花瓣几乎揉出汁水，Playmaker每一次顶撞都将赤裸裸的快感刺入他的头顶，令Revolver神情迷乱地发出不成语句的声音。

“……了见……”突然间身后传来了Playmaker的呼唤。涣散的意识最初似乎并未察觉到不对，却在Playmaker一声又一声的呼唤中变得清醒。“你……不要……Playmaker……！！”Revolver挣扎起来，试图制止Playmaker喊出他的名字。然而突然的动弹牵动了体内的巨物，使它猛地撞在了脆弱的点上，激得Revolver猛地仰起头，几乎要落下泪来。Playmaker似乎是察觉到了他的激动，一下两下都冲着这个点撞去，撞得Revolver的意志摇摇欲坠，眼眶的泪水也漫了出来。身体的快感逐渐失控，Revolver张开嘴巴试图喊些什么。不要，不要叫这个真实的名字。Revolver仅剩的意识不停地在呼喊着。仿佛这是唯一一道界限，虚假与真实的界限一般。“快停下……藤木……游……作……！”

剩下的便是一遍一遍呼喊着对方的名字，以及对方的体温和触感，还有花田里久久不散去的香气。

等到Revolver再次恢复意识，漫无边际的花田之中，已经没有了其他人。天空依旧宛如虚假一般美丽。而他身上的破碎不堪的衣物，以及坐在身下的，被碾压折损的大片残枝，似乎是发生过事情的唯一证明。Revolver沉默不语地站起身，身上的衣物随即也轻而易举地恢复成完好如初的模样。唯有全身上下宛如波浪一般汹涌的颤抖和酥软还在提醒着他发生过的事。只是这花田中的事情宛如一夜的梦境。梦醒之后或许，便依旧是毫无瓜葛的现实。


	18. 医务室.avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游了交往前提pwp。  
> 前面写的太矫情了我自己都忍不了ry  
> 果然还是不适合写谈恋爱只适合直接开车……

“你在做什么？”

身后传来的一声疑问将藤木游作的注意力吸引了回来。他握着手上的宣传告示牌转过了身，看到了出现在身后的鸿上了见。

热热闹闹的走廊上人来人往。在校门口看到“学园祭”的横幅之后又正巧是为校外开放的日子，了见大大方方地晃悠进学校也并没有任何人阻拦，直到他凭借掌握的信息走到游作的教室门口，才见到了一个过于熟悉但又十分不合情理的身影。一身绿色的紧身衣凸显出平时遮挡在衣服底下的高中男生健康结实的身躯，头发也被不知怎么染成了张扬的粉与红黄交织的颜色。游作与了见对视了半天，才终于反应过来对方的问题。

“啊，这个？”他低头看了看自己的装扮。与他在link vrains中的虚拟形象“Playmaker”几乎完全相同，“好像叫什么cosplay的……”

游作试图解释了一下。本来便不容易融入学园祭这样的集体活动，这种时候更是打算找个借口逃脱的游作，却偏偏被班级上的人盯上，要求他来“cosplay”link vrains上的大红人大英雄Playmaker。本来这样就相当引人注目了，然而不答应的话其他人实在是吵得很，每天每天的纠缠让游作实在无法忍受，只能是答应了这种过于出风头的行为。

“所以你就答应了？”了见抱起胳膊，挑着眉毛质问道，“如果因为这种事暴露了Playmaker的身份，甚至会引来不必要的麻烦。在你我决一胜负之前，希望你不会因为这种愚蠢的低级错误丢了性命。”

“啊……岛他好像说过这样的话来着。‘虽然这家伙看起来是有点像，但这个藤木会是Playmaker？这种玩笑确实引人发笑’之类的。”游作回想了一下，无所谓地回答道。

“哦？那他可是大错特错了。”了见低低地笑了一声。“看来平日里的隐藏功夫做的还是很不错啊，Playmaker↓。”

为什么要把声音压这么低沉。游作在心里打了个问号。不过他还是继续说道：“我不担心的原因有三点，第一，决斗部的人对我的牌技都有‘了解’，牌组都是初心者的我不可能是Playmaker。第二，即使是以我自己为原型的虚拟形象，外貌上还是有差别，其实并没有多么像。第三，”他说着探头向着了见身后看去，“这样做的人还有很多，我不用担心会被特别盯上。”

了见顺着游作的视线回过头去。在他的背后其他班级的门口，走过了一个穿着打扮更为熟悉的人。熟悉的一半面罩盖住眼睛，灰烬上燃烧着火苗般的头发，以及长长的衣服后摆。没想到连汉诺骑士的领导这种link vrains的“大恶人”也会有人去模仿打扮。

“……还真的有点像……而且还是2version……”游作的视线一直跟着“Revolver”移动着，似乎在聚精会神地观察着对方。了见看了看“Revolver”被挡在面罩下的，有些看不清的面孔，又看了看完全没有移开视线的游作。

“看来你还有事要忙。那么我先走了。”了见撂下平淡的一句话，放下胳膊转身便迈动了脚步。“诶？”游作闻言一愣，问道：“等等，你来这里有什么事吗？”

“没事。只是路过而已。没什么特别的。”了见丝毫没有犹豫，大步地走开了。游作连忙放下手上的牌子跟了上去。

“为什么跟上来。”了见头也不回。“送你去校门口。”游作同样大步流星地亦步亦趋。“不用。”背后看不到了见的神色。游作陷入沉默，但还是没有停下。“你不要再跟着了。”了见的声音再次传来。“你到底有什么事情来找我。”游作还是不放弃。“都说了什么事情都没有！”“Revolver！！”

“你不要这么喊我！”了见突然回头怒吼一声。声音在有些冷清的一楼走廊格外引人注目，引得路人偷偷瞥了两眼。“到底怎么了，了见？？”游作被吼的心里一惊，试图上前拽住了见的手，却被对方毫不犹豫地甩开了。一直以来他们两人还是经常用这样的称呼相称，也从来没有今天这样的反应过。莫非是认为自己这样会暴露他的身份吗？游作在心里疑问道。然而对方似乎完全不打算回应，转身又想要走。

“等等，……了见！”游作强硬地上去一把抓住了见的肩膀，用力把他推进了旁边的门里。没料到游作这种反应的了见猝不及防，有些踉跄地后退了好几步。直到游作也进了门顺手把门锁从里面关上，了见才注意到自己现在身处学园祭的校园里此刻最空无一人的医务室。

“你精神不正常吗，跑到这种地方来。”了见恢复了一些冷静，方才开口发问，却没想到反而是游作不冷静了起来。他一路连拉带扯地把了见拽到了医务室深处，被拽开的隔帘“唰”的一声发出摇摇欲坠的声响。直到了见后背碰上了医务室的床，游作的动作才终于停下来。

“……”看着游作纠结的脸，了见终于叹了口气。“你到底想干什么。”

“我不能让你这样走掉。”游作犹豫了一瞬，回答道。也终于冷静下来的他这才意识到刚才发生了什么事，但似乎并没有退缩的意思。

“什么意思？”了见直视着游作俯视着他的脸。对方似乎有很多话要说的样子。

“了见，你……”该不会是。

吃醋了吧？

话说了一半却没说出口。游作从未在心里这样自我感觉良好的想过。甚至在这份感情之中，对方是否会为自己吃醋都无法肯定。

“……我应该说过吧，藤木游作。”了见冰蓝色的视线里的感情过于淡薄，甚至无法捕捉到应该有的情绪信号。“网络上的事情要在网络上结束。……隔着网络，躲在虚拟形象的背后，人的感情和灵魂都无法被重视和注意。透过网络上那个叫‘Revolver’的形象和身份，你根本无法知晓真正的我。”

“但是现在在我面前的你是真正的你。”游作皱起了眉头，认真地回答道，“透过你的牌组，你的决斗，接触到的你的灵魂……不是十年前的你，也不是虚拟的Revolver，我看到的是现在我眼前的你，我喜欢的，还有我想要一起抓住未来的。是真正的你啊！”

游作抓住了见的手，按在了自己的胸口。透过手指所感受到的，是与link vrains完全不同的触感。与那仿佛高科技产物一般的坚实紧致不同，这件“Playmaker”的紧身衣摸起来有点温暖，质感也是没那么细腻的化纤材料。了见的手指用了用力，紧贴在身上的布料甚至微微皱起。

“……是吗。”了见闭上眼睛，嘴角勾起了弧度。“问了很多余的事情。……会为这种事情斤斤计较，也真不适合我。”

“了见……”见对方终于露出笑容，游作拧起的眉头渐渐舒缓开来。他凑近了见的脸，见对方并没有抗拒的意味，便贴上对方的双唇印下了深深的一吻。冰冷的嘴唇逐渐恢复温度变得温暖柔软，唇舌间的气息也渐渐平静。等到游作再抬起头，了见的脸上又恢复了平日那有些戏谑的笑容。

“不过没想到你会选这样的地方啊。……该说是大名鼎鼎的Playmaker也是普通的高中生吗？”被一半帘子遮挡的医务室床铺并非无法看见，两人即使躲在后面也不过是视觉的死角，更何况发出的声音在寂静的医务室中更为清晰。并未将自己已经反锁了门这件事告诉了见的游作盯着倒影在了见瞳孔眼中的自己，随后再次凑上去留下了一吻。

医务室内隐约响着有些暧昧的喘息声。了见急促的呼吸声中偶尔夹着未曾压抑住的低吟，零零散散而又格外撩人。被拉低的领口露出斑斑点点的脖颈与锁骨，彼此贴的过近的身躯交换着炙热的温度。游作直起身，脸上的水汽浓得快要滴下来。他再次俯下身时手伸向了下体，但是很快他的动作突然刹住了车，然后便久久地停住了。

了见睁开眼睛，在氤氲中他的眼睛泛着一圈淡红色。“怎么了？”听到他的问话，游作的脸上难得露出了有些窘迫的神色，过了许久才开口说道：“这件衣服……底下的开口是拉链的……然后……”

“好像卡住了。”

“……”

空气突然变得十分安静。了见用你在开玩笑吧的眼神看过去，被对方回应了十分尴尬的眼神之后，终于忍不住爬起了身。

“坐着。……我帮你看看。”

两个人调整了一下姿势。游作有些尴尬地坐在床上，而了见则在他身前蹲下身，抬手帮忙对付游作的紧身裤。本身为了装扮与方便设计，将拉链隐藏在紧身衣的内侧，虽然有在必要的位置开口，但有些粗制滥造的质量却使其很难穿戴与脱下。了见细长的手指摆弄了许久，终于将那道拉链拉开。因为这种尴尬的局面而有些软下去的游作的性器便突然出现在了他的面前。

该说是理所当然的事情吗，紧身裤的里面果然是什么都没有穿。了见的手指将游作的性器从里面捉出来，有些瘫软的物件也已经颇具规模。了见似乎没怎么犹豫便张开口，将这根肉棒含住。

“？！了见你干什么……”突然被温暖的口腔所包裹，游作吃了一惊。对方却含糊不清地说了一句“别吵。”说话间露出的牙齿磕碰在阴茎上引起过度敏感的痛楚，让游作乖乖闭了嘴。了见吐出肉棒，再次努力张大嘴，将龟头彻底含入口中，顺着柱身吮吸起来。他口中那略微有些凸出的牙尖，若有若无地刮蹭着柱身，带来若隐若现的刺痛感。医务室中嗦食肉棒的声音实在太响，甚至有些让人担忧会传到门外。了见也忍不住皱起了眉头，似乎想要尽力不发出声音。柔软的舌头顶压着龟头顶端，在马眼周围打着旋。游作忍不住压低身体，脸上满是抑制不住的情动之色。了见的鬓发有些碍事地落下，又被他抬起手随便地别向耳后。从上至下俯视着了见跪在两腿之间，专心致志服侍的感觉尤为罕见，平日里了见并不喜欢做这样的事情。或许是身为汉诺领导的高傲令他很少跪伏于他人身前。然而此刻他却毫无疑问的这样做了。很快游作便突然钳住了见的脸颊，将肉棒从他的口中拔出来。甚至脱离开来的瞬间发出了清脆的“啵”的一声，带出几根银色的丝线。了见口中鲜红的嫰舌旁边，尖尖的牙齿若隐若现，随后便被一股白色的浊液彻底淹没。游作的精液喷溅在了见的口中与脸上，半天才回过神来。

医务室有些陈旧的床铺一旦晃动，吱嘎吱嘎的声响便不绝于耳。尽管二人都试图减轻一些这样的声音，但是很快便顾不得它的存在了。狭小的床上两个人紧紧地结合在一起，伴随着身体的律动而呼吸更加急促。了见的声音也隐隐地有些拔高，吊在半空中无法落地一般。他的手拽住游作胸口的衣襟，而游作早已将上身紧身衣的拉链拉开，袒露出整个汗涔涔的胸膛。游作深深地顶入了见体内，见到对方皱起的眉头和紧闭的双眼之后，突然心里冒出了一个念头。

“！好像有人来了！”游作突然抬起身，故意将压低的声音抬高了一些。接着他的嘴便被猛地捂住了。本来故作张望的游作再次低头看向了见，发现对方甚至连他自己的嘴也紧紧地捂住。游作面不改色地再次顶了几下，收获了一个恶狠狠的眼神。等到过了许久，周围似乎毫无动静，不像是有任何人进来的模样，捂在他嘴上的手才终于松开。

游作仔细看着了见的脸。对方的脸色少有的一片通红，甚至连脖颈和耳根都是嫣红色的。游作压低上身凑近了见，一边动作未停一边在他耳边轻声问道：“了见……似乎比平时更兴奋啊。是因为可能被发现吗？还是……”

他又抬起了身。瘫在床上的了见衣服完全被脱到手腕，身体的热度烤出的汗水几乎洇湿了身下的床单。还没怎么碰便高高翘起的性器几乎抵在小腹上，甚至不知何时已经射了几滩液体在小腹和胸口上。

“还是因为你其实喜欢的是‘Playmaker’？”游作扬起脸，翘起了嘴角。在Playmaker脸上时常会出现的神情，在藤木游作脸上却很少出现。了见睁开的眼睛里映出游作碧绿到仿佛要滴出水的眸子，神情恍惚地开了口。

“……十年前……的时候……你还不是……Playmaker……”了见喃喃自语一般回答道，然而话还没完全说完便清醒了些。他猛然停住了口中的话语，却看见游作已经仿佛听懂了一般睁大了眼睛。了见刚要说些什么却又猛地一滞，浑身便发起抖来，声音再次变了调，“你不要……突然变大……！！”他难受地抠住游作的后背，手指几乎要陷进肉里。游作在他体内的性器涨到极限，却完全没有射精的意思。不再说话的游作几乎把头埋入他的胸口，下身只是不停地顶撞起来。脆弱的床铺发出更为巨大的呻吟声，却无法盖住了见的声音。“等一等……太大了…………游作！”了见的声音并未令游作停下，反而加剧了他的动作。敏感点被毫不留情地蹂躏之后，连射精都无法察觉的快感不停地袭向了见。仿佛被一直托在浪花顶端一般，在全身无法控制的颤抖中，了见几乎是到达了高潮的同时再次进入下一轮高潮，连性器抖动着射了些都未曾察觉。他只是不顾一切地用力抱住游作的头和肩膀，完全顾不上过于大声的呼叫会不会传出门外。自然，两个人也都没有思考之后如何从医务室正常的离开这种事。


End file.
